Amusment Parks with the Cullens
by Appy4la
Summary: The Cullen siblings take Bella to an amusment park, where they agree to all go on the same rides. Should be amusing. :D
1. Surprise

Author's Note: This story came to me in a dream... well notreally, but that sounded cool. Anyway, some of the ideas  
from this story were thought up by LunarTears (shout-out toLunarTears: MAKE YOUR ACCOUNT ALREADY!). Also, I apologize  
in advance for the shortness of the chapters. But, look onthe bright side; shorter chapters, more frequent updates! So  
anyway, without further ado (and rambling nonsense) I give to you:

A Day at the Fair : Forks Style

Chapter 1 - The Surprise

It was an ordinary day for Bella Swan, current resident of Fork, WA. The day was Saturday and her father Charlie was out fishing. Bella was begging to wonder if all he did was work, eat, sleep and fish. Not that she really care today. Bella was sure Edward would be here any minute. Edward hadn't actually said he was coming by, but Bella figured it was safe enough to assume.

Sure enough, a knock sounded on the door. Bella grinned and peeked out the window to see a silver Volvo. Then, she ran to the door. And opened it. And saw not Edward, but Alice standing there, grinning.

"Hi Bella!" Alice greeted, sounding extremely happy about something.

Bella was instantly suspicious. "Hi..." She said in a wary voice.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice said and grabbed Bella's wrist, pulling her to the car. "We're going home!"

Bella froze, not that it stopped Alice's vampire grip from pulling her into the car, where Jasper was waiting at the wheel. "Why are we going there? We're not..." She shuddered, "playing Dress-up-the-human are we?"

Alice looked at her consideringly. "No, I suppose you look fine enough." An evil grin played across her face, "but we can later if you want."

"Nooooooo! Please noo!" Bella moaned. Alice simply giggled and pulled her out of the car, since they had already arrived at the Cullen's house.

"We're home!" Alice shouted into the house's cool interior. For a moment, there was nothing, then several blurs rushed down the stairs. The blurs turned out to be Rosalie, Emmet and Edward.

Each one (excluding Rosalie) greeted her enthusiastically before pulling her out to the car once more. Alice, Jasper, and Edward pulled Bella into the Volvo, while Rosalie and Emmet got into Rosalie's car. "You lead!" She shouted, then she and Edward started there cars in unison.

Bella looked at the speed meter and groaned.

"You should be happy Rosalie's not leading." Alice chided. Bella let that drop. She could just imagine Rosalie heading down the road at the speed of light.

"Where are we going!" Bella demanded.

"Well..." Edward started, "It was Alice's idea to go to an amusement park and take you along."

Bella's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in horror at the thought of what would keep a vampire entertained at an amusement park.

The vampires present laughed.

--------------------------

"Here we are." Jasper said surveying the place. It was not as full as it could be considering the day was moderately cloudy. They waited for Rosalie to park her car then bought their way in.

"Where first?" Alice asked, then frowned as she saw everyone else staring in different directions. An idea occurred to her. "You know, I think we should make a pact to all go on the same rides and such!" Alice announced. The vampires looked considering. Bella looked terrified. She whimpered.

"How about we put it to a vote?" Emmet asked, then beamed when Bella nodded. "All in favor, raise your hand!"

Alice, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper's hands went up. Edward started to raise his hand up into the air, but Bella turned and shot him a fierce glare. His hand immediately dropped to his side, and he glanced over his shoulder as though looking for the person who made him do it.

"We win." Rosalie cheered, high-fiving Emmet.

"Who picks first?" Bella asked, sounded scared of the answer.

"Er... let's draw straws." Edward suggested.

Emmet nodded and darted off to go steal some straws from a vendor. He was back shortly, showing five long straws and a short one. "Short straw wins!" He said and held them out cheerfully.

Everyone picked one, groaning as they discovered it was a long one. Then Bella picked one and let out a shriek of  
delight as she deemed it the short one.

"Where to?" Alice asked.

"Hmmm." Bella replied, now intently studying the surrounding rides.

Author's Note: There's chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it. There's more humor to come! That one lacked a little more than I would have liked, but the next will be better, I assure you. Just wait till you find out what Bella picks!  
Mwhahaha.


	2. Bella's Choice or WHY ME!

Chapter 2 – Bella's Choice -or- WHY ME!

In an amusement park in Washington, six people in their late teens/early twenties could be seen, still looking in opposite directions.

Emmet, Jasper, and Edward were staring at several thrill rides, each taking turns poking Bella in the arm and saying, "Pick that one Bella! That one!"

Bella however, liked none of these choices. She had something else in mind. A grin came over her face as she said, "Oh guys, I found the one I want."

They all turned to Bella, awaiting her decision.

"Did you pick that one?" Edward said sweetly, gesturing at thrill ride #1.

Bella shook her head and Emmet said, "Why would she pick that one? You picked that one didn't you?" He pointed at thrill ride #2.

Again, Bella shook her head. Jasper looked nervous and doubting as he soundlessly pointed as thrill ride #3. Bella shook her head.

"What then!" Emmet all but shouted.

"That one." Bella said in a dead (probably not the best choice of words in a vampire story) calm tone, still grinning.

They looked to where she was pointing and gasped.

Rosalie surveyed the line they were in with distaste. "Bella," she said dryly, "Do you realize all the other people in this line are adolescents?"

"Nonsense!" Bella called behind her cheerily, "Who doesn't like a Merry-Go-Round? See look there's an older kid over there. And an adult over there!"

"That's because the adult supervising." Emmet grumbled.

"What's that?" Bella demanded. "Need I remind who exactly voted for going on the same rides?"

Emmet said nothing.

"Oh, come on, lighten up." Alice said happily.

The line moved again and they were ushered onto the ride.

"Hey, kid, knock it off!" The ride controller yelled.

Emmet paused from his continuous whacking of his head against the pole you held on to, to look up and say, "Do I look like a kid to you?" Before continuing the banging of his un-bangable head and repeating over and over, "Why me, why me, why me!"

Ahead of him, Edward rode next to Bella. Bella smiled happily, listening to the music and enjoying the ride in general. Edward on the other hand was slumped onto his pole. "Bella, _you_ go faster than this!"

"Enjoy the ride, Edward." Bella chided.

Alice and Jasper sat in one of the carriages. Alice chatted to Rosalie, who sat sidesaddle on a horse nearby. Every once in a while, Jasper would try to put in a comment or two.

"Hey, kid, or what ever you are, cut that out! I mean it! Stop!" But, Emmet didn't stop making the dent.

Groans sounded as the guy stopped the ride and started walking towards the carousel. As he stepped on, though, a curious unattended kid hit a button on the machine.

The ride speeded up.

"WHEEE!" Bella screamed. Edward, Jasper and Emmet perked up, looking excited. Alice and Rosalie continued their conversation without pause, except with slightly bigger grins.

"Looks like trouble, partner!" Emmet shouted over the whirring of the now fast merry-go-round, a huge grin plastered to his face.

"Trouble" turned out to be the merry-go-round engineer, who face was now red, stomping towards them, grabbing poles as he went.

"Giddy-up!" Emmet yelled to the horse, but to now avail. "Err, I think it's time to leave this town. Uh, now we need to ride out into the sunset. Now!"

All vampires (Edward grabbed Bella) ran to the side of the Merry-go-round and leaped off.

They hurried to the control booth and Jasper shut down the carousel.

"No need to thank us!" Emmet shouted into the crowd. "Your gratitude it thanks enough!" He gave a cheery wave to the engineer.

"Me and the staff…" The merry-go-round guy gasped, "We'll be watching…"

Which caused Bella to burst out into hysterics.

Author's Note: Wow, I got two chapters out in one day! and on another note:

Yay! Merry-Go-Rounds Rule!


	3. Rosalie's Choice

Author's Note: Thank you everyone _sooooo_ much for all the wonderful reviews! They make me excited to write and post more! I'd like to do individual replies, but I'm not sure if that's allowed or not... anyone know?

IncarnationOfPureBeauty, I love your idea of teacups! If you don't mind, I'd like to put those in. If anyone else has some rides they'd like to see in the story, please let me know and I'll try to get them in!

Chapter 3 – Rosalie's Choice -or- Sure, blame it on the green car

"Well, _that_ was fun!" Emmet said enthusiastically, still throwing glances over his shoulder to see if the ride conductor was still following them.

"Told you it would be," Bella said proudly.

"Yah, yah, time to pick straws again," Rosalie commanded.

Emmet took the straws out of his pocket and handed them to Bella, who mixed them up and held them out.

Emmet's cheerful face wilted as he discovered his was long. Rosalie picked next and discovered hers to be short.

"Wahoo!" She yelled, "Go me! Go me!"

"Please, Rosalie! Let me go first!" Emmet begged.

Rosalie however, was already scanning the surrounding area. It wasn't thirty seconds before an enormous grin spread across her face.

"This way," She said and pulled them to a line.

"Cool," Said Bella, "I thought for sure with Rosalie picking it would be sure to be something that would totally freak me out."

"And Rosalie in a bumper car doesn't freak you out?" Jasper asked dryly.

Bella gulped.

In no time they were in the front of the line. The Cullen's, Bella, and few other kids unfortunate enough to ride along with six very competitive vampires, all got into their cars.

Rosalie beat a ten-year-old in a race to the red one and was instantly out in the bumper car area.

The others boarded their cars and went out to meet her. While the other kids and Bella putted along, occasionally bumping into one another, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice were furiously slamming down on the gas peddle.

"Why" Slam! "Won't" Bash! "These! Cars!" Pound! "Go! FASTER!" Emmet raged.

Bella drove her car along side him and said, "Calm down, you're getting funny looks from the little kids."

Sure enough, he was. From the parents waiting too. The conductor probably would have also, but at the moment he was busy reading a magazine.

"How's Rosalie dealing with this? This probably isn't what she expected." Jasper pondered.

They glanced around.

"Err… where _is_ Rosalie?" Emmet asked.

"There's her car." Alice said and pointed at an empty red car.

"ROSALIE!" Emmet screamed and slammed on the gas, only to be disappointed as it merely started putting along. He leaped dramatically out of his little green car and ran to the red car. He peered under it. "Rosalie!"

The conductor gave him a weird look, and said, "Get back in your car, kid."

"I am not a KID!" Emmet fumed at the conductor, before remembering the more pressing matter at hand.

"Rosalie! Where Are You?"

"Right here!" Rosalie said brightly as she popped up from the floor of the little car.

"Uh… this is bumper cars, Rosalie. Not hide and seek." Edward chided as he passed by, grinning at Emmet's dramatics.

"What were you doing?" Alice asked.

"You'll see." Rosalie said with and evil grin that gave Bella shivers.

Emmet shrugged and went nonplussed back to his waiting car.

A young boy with very bad timing and not a lot of sense chose that moment to bump into Rosalie's car.

"Trying to damage the paint, kid?" The boy was already putting away in his purple car. "We'll see about that." And with that, Rosalie slammed on the gas and unlike the rest of the bumper cars, this one zoomed into high speed action.

"Whoa!" Edward and Jasper said in unison.

Rosalie raced to the purple car and bounced into it, sending it skidding ahead a few yards. The kid's eyes widened, then he hurried away. Rosalie grinned and started speed racing along the edge of the arena. "Scratch my car's paint, will ya?"

"Please stop your bumper cars now! The time has been cut short due to a car going over the speed limit. Please stop your bumper cars now." The conductor said. When his words were heeded, he rushed into the arena to lecture.

But it wasn't Rosalie he walked up to. It was Emmet.

"You!" He said. "You messed up that lady's car!"

Emmet looked aghast. "Me! It wasn't me! It was her!"

Far from looking betrayed, Rosalie was grinning and looking quite proud. "Yes, it was I." She announced dramatically.

The conductor turned to Rosalie and said, "Don't bother to try to take the blame, miss. The merry-go-round guy already told me by radio about you and I saw you working under the car." He added to Emmet.

"But… I… wasn't… me!" Emmet protested.

"Yah, I did it!" Rosalie added.

"You should come with me to see the manager, kid." The conductor said to Emmet.

Emmet took a deep breath and said, " A: I'M NOT A KID! And B: I don't think I will."

And with that the Cullens and Bella ran to the arena edge. They leaped over the fence into the crowd and disappeared.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Sorry it was mostly just Emmet and Rosalie. More of the others to come!


	4. Edward's Choice or A Vampire Tea

Author's Note: I'd like to thank IncarnationOfPureBeauty for the idea for this chapter! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: oops, forgot about that until now. : glances around to see if anyone noticed: Well, I finally remembered so here 'tis:

Twilight and all it characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Teacups belong to Disney Land (I think) and umm… that's all, I believe.

Chapter 4 – Edward's Choice -or- A Vampire Tea

"Emmet, when will you stop getting us kicked off rides?" Alice asked jokingly.

"Meh." Was Emmet's only response.

"I can't believe that guy thought it was Emmet? Why would he think it was Emmet? Does Emmet look like a kind of person to wire a car?" Rosalie complained.

"Hey!" Emmet protested, "I totally could!"

"Yah, anyway, hand over the straws, Bella." Rosalie commanded. Bella obliged and after mixing them up, Rosalie held them out once more.

"I'll get it this time, I can feel it!" Emmet said. "Thrill rides, here we come!" Once more, Emmet got a short straw.

After everyone picked, the holder of the short straw turned out to be none other than Edward.

"Well, at least Edward will pick a thrill ride, won't cha Edward?" Jasper said happily.

Edward looked nervously at Bella, who crossed her arms and gave an expression that indicated he better pick one she approved. "Err…"

"Well?" Rosalie said impatiently.

Bella caught Edward's eye and looked from him to a certain ride.

"No Bella, I refuse to do the carasel again. Emmet would probably get us into more trouble. How about… the teacups?"

"Teacups?" Rosalie screeched. "What on earth are Teacups!"

"Those" Said Alice pointing.

Rosalie looked where she pointed and saw the wildly spinning kids flying around on the teacup tracks. "Now _that_ has promise." She said and hurried to the line, closely followed by Alice with the other trailing behind.

When it came their turn to board the teacups, they divided into two groups. Edward, Bella and Emmet enter a teacup with a blue edge and Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper boarded one with a yellow edge.

_In the Blue Edged Tea Cup:_

Bella was at the wheel, turning it as hard as she could. It spun around at an average pace and Bella was having a jolly time. Edward and Emmet looked slightly bored.

"Bella, would you like me to take a turn?" Edward asked. Bella looked up, grinned, and shook her head.

Edward and Emmet sighed. Then they turned to watch the other's progress.

_In the Yellow Edged Tea Cup:_

Alice spun the wheel effortlessly and quickly. Their teacups went faster than any other present.

"Faster, Faster!" Rosalie cheered. In few moments, she joined in pulling at the wheel.

_Back at the Blue Teacup:_

"Now may Emmet or I _please_ have a turn, Bella?" She was starting to pant slightly but she shook her hear.

"_Please_, Bella, PLEASE!" Emmet asked, as politely as he could.

"Maybe in a minute." Bella replied. Emmet looked over at the blur that should be Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper and whimpered.

_Back at the Yellow Tea Cup:_

"Wheee!" Alice shrieked, thoroughly enjoying a ride that could be legally speed up by the rider.

"Come on, Jasper, help!" Rosalie laughed.

Jasper considered the tea cup. Could a tea cup withstand an even faster speed? Would it break? Might something tragic happen? He shrugged and added his hands to the wheel.

Suddenly Alice's eyes widened. She had a vision. Alice quickly let her hands drop from the wheel, but it was too late… (A/N: Keep in mind this story is humor)

_Meanwhile at the Blue Teacup: _

"Now," Bella panted, "You may take the wheel." She let her hands fall to her sides on the bench as Emmet and Edward grabbed the wheel at the same time with too much enthusiasm.

Not to be outdone, the two of them spun it furiously and soon had it going as fast as the Yellow Teacup.

And then, it happened.

_The big picture:_

At the exact same time, something occurred.

A spring from somewhere under each teacup popped out and flew many yards away. People had to duck to get out of the way in time.

Then, the yellow and blue teacups did an unexpected thing. They left their tracks at a tremendous speed.

The teacups zoomed into a plastic wall, but instead of stopping, they ricocheted off the wall to the opposite side. They continued bouncing back and forth. Yells sounded as such:

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper: WAHOO!

Bella: EEEEEEEE!

Edward, Emmet::Manic Laughter:

Conductor: STOP! Unhand the teacup wheels!

The vampires (Bella was busy clinging to the side of the teacup) shot their arms into the air somewhat similar to how someone would react when a policeman says "Hands up!"

The ride stopped but the rebel teacups did not.

Eventually they slowed down.

Bella giggled and whispered, "Let's do that again!"

Emmet and Edward grinned and tried in vain to muffle their laughter.

In the yellow teacup, Alice and Rosalie were giggling and Jasper had clapped his hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter.

The other people on the ride stared with wide eyes.

"OUT!" Bellowed the conductor.

The Cullens and Bella glanced quickly at one and other. Then they made their hasty retreat.

Disappearing through the crowd though, Rosalie spotted a spring. With a grin, she plucked it off the ground. It would make a lovely souvenir.


	5. Alice's Choice

Author's Note: Sorry , you are right about the short straw thing. I won't do it again :)

Also, thank you everyone for your terrific ideas! I'll try to get them all in, but first, here's one that no one yet thought of…

Chapter 5 – Alice's Choice -or- Vampires + H2O - Not Good

Rosalie stored her spring in her purse with a wide grin.

"What's that?" Emmet asked.

"A souvenir." Rosalie replied.

"Hmm…" Emmet thought, "I'll have to get me one of those…"

"Let's pick straws now, shall we?" Alice broke in, throwing glances at Emmet.

"OH YES, RIGHT NOW!" Emmet agreed, "I know this time I'll get it for sure!"

"Right…" Rosalie said as she handed the straws to Edward, who mixed them up before holding them out to Emmet, Jasper, and Alice.

"Me first!" Emmet cheered. The other vampires and Bella watched in fascination as Emmet crossed his fingers. But he didn't stop there. He then crossed his arms, legs, toes, and even eyes.

"For luck you know," Emmet said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"And how exactly are you planning to pick one up with all your fingers crossed." Edward said, holding the straws out to him.

"Err…" Emmet puzzled over this newly found puzzle for a moment. Then he beamed, "Like this!" And he proceeded to use his teeth to take a straw from Edward's hand.

"Gross." Edward commented blandly, "We'll have to replace that straw now."

Under normal circumstances, Emmet would have shot back retort, but at the moment, he was busy mourning his long straw.

Alice and Jasper shrugged and pulled out the two remaining straws.

"Yay!" Alice cheered, "My turn! And I know just what to pick for something fun we'll all enjoy…"

"And not get kicked off of?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Perhaps…" Alice replied. Who really know what trouble vampires could get into with a water ride.

"Well, this could be fun… I suppose." Emmet said, peering at the river flowing alongside the line. Every once in a while several people in a circular raft would float by, going over rapids, under little water falls and such.

The area around the line was set up to look like a jungle with vines and trees all around.

"Of course it will be," Alice said, "I picked it didn't I?"

"Yah, well…" Emmet said. Suddenly his face brightened, causing the others in his group to watch him with suspicion. "Um… I'm going to go get a soda… you know… uh, be right back!"

He made as if to walk away, but Edward objected, "You can't drink soda."

"Oh, well, I suppose not. One for Bella than."

"That's ok, I don't really-" Bella started, but Emmet had already zoomed off.

Emmet reappeared shortly later. With no soda in hand. And a highly suspicious bag slung over his shoulder.

"What happened to the soda?" Jasper asked.

"And what's with that bag?" Rosalie asked wearily.

"Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise! And besides, you heard Bella, she didn't want a soda." Emmet shot back cheerily. Then his face dropped slightly and he said, "Isn't this line ever going to move?"

Jasper grinned suddenly. "Not by itself, maybe…" He said quietly. Then in a stage whisper he said, "Hey, Alice, did you know that to make this jungle place look even more authentic, they put _real_ snakes in here?"

Alice grinned back, "You know, Jasper, I think I did hear that somewhere."

Some people in the crowd glanced hastily at one and other and left, leaving the line considerably shorter.

"Way to go, Jasper!" Bella cheered and the others agreed.

But, then, the ride conductor walked over. He saw Emmet and said, "YOU!"

Jasper snickered. Emmet's jaw dropped, "Excuse me?"

"You chased the line away, didn't you? I've heard of you. From the teacup, bumper car and carousel conductors!"

Emmet looked thoughtful, "Believe it or not, those weren't my fault."

"I choose not." Said the conductor grumpily, "You know… I shouldn't let you on this ride, cause of your antics."

"But sir," Emmet began, adopting a polite tone, "My little sister so wants to go on this ride, and Mama won't let her go on unless I go on with her, isn't that right, little sister?" Emmet stared at Bella who was peering at something in the distance.

"I _said_, isn't that right, little sister!" He elbowed Bella lightly, and received a glare from Edward. Emmet whispered to Bella, "Play along and I'll let you pick which roller coaster."

Bella nodded. Her eyes widened hugely and she looked as though she might cry. "Please. Let him ride…" She said, making herself sound like the ten year old Rosalie had beaten to the red car.

"Well… I suppose. But no funny business got it?" The conductor growled.

Emmet's eyes widened. "How could you think that?" He shook his head. "How tragic I now have such a false reputation…"

The conductor shrugged and walked away, as Emmet had hoped.

When they got to the front, like the teacups, they divided into two groups. Not the same groups though.

The new teams :cough: I mean groups, were

Yellow Raft:

Edward

Rosalie

Emmet

Blue Raft:

Bella

Jasper

Alice

Edward had wanted to be on Bella's raft, but Emmet had insisted.

The Blue Raft was launched first, and though the Yellow Raft was supposed to wait five minutes before following, but by ways unknown, Rosalie got it to launch early. The conductor wasn't too happy about that, but by the time he noticed… well, it was too late.

Emmet, Rosalie and Edward paddled with their hands and caught up with them as they were going over the first set of little rapids.

Emmet unslung the pack from his shoulder and opened it. And then, he pulled from inside of it… WATER CANNONS! (A/N: For anyone who doesn't know what there are, they are a variation of squirt guns.)

"Emmet! Where did you get those and WHY?" Rosalie yelled.

"Where did I get them? It's best you don't know. Why? Well, I thought that was obvious, Rosalie." Emmet said breezily as he tossed three of the water cannons to the Blue Raft.

"Oh dear." Rosalie said, though she didn't look too worried.

The raft crews now took up their water cannons and prepared to do battle.

"Are you READY!" Emmet shouted professionally.

"GO!" Jasper bellowed and the water began to arch from one boat to the other.

On the Yellow Raft, Edward took careful aim not to hit Bella.

"Come on, Edward! She's isn't giving you any quarter!" Emmet yelled over the roar of an approaching waterfall.

Edward shrugged but continued to 'miss' Bella. The times he didn't hit her were compensated for by Rosalie, however.

"EEK!" Alice and Bella squealed as the passed first under the waterfall, now wetter than ever.

Now they were inside a cave. The Yellow Raft had not yet come through.

Alice grinned evilly. "Here's plot." She coughed. "Err, plan…"

The Yellow Raft had gotten temporarily stuck on the edge but were now moving swiftly again.

"Paddle, Vamps, Paddle!" Emmet shouted.

They passed through the waterfall into the cave.

"Uh, where are they?" Rosalie asked.

"BELLA?" Edward shouted into the cave. It echoed back.

"Eh... probably didn't wait cause they were afraid of us." Emmet said confidently. "Guess we won!"

They came to a bend around and just as they passed, they were hailed with much, much water.

"Ahhhh!" The Yellow Raft yelled in surprise. (A/N: Yes, Edward too. He uh… was too busy wondering where Bella was to read Alice's mind)

"I guess that means WE WON!" Bella crowed.

"Heard that, huh?" Emmet replied.

"You bet!" Jasper said happily.

"Well, this isn't over!" Emmet said, already refilling his cannon.

They passed out of the cave near the end of the ride. Emmet took aim at Jasper and fired.

Jasper ducked and the water continued on its way… to the conductor.

"ARGH!" Screamed the conductor. "I knew I shouldn't let you ride! HEY! Water cannons aren't allowed!"

"Uh oh." Emmet said. Then he turned to his Family and Bella and said seriously, "I believe we'll have to cut this ride short."

They nodded just as solemnly and paddled to the edge. Jasper lifted Bella onto the edge and everyone else climbed out. Then they scaled the fake rock hill border and disappeared wet, but happy into the crowd once more.

Author's Note: And there's chapter five! Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Guess Who's Choice or Not what I meant

Author's Note: I'M BACK! (sorry for the caps, I'm just really happy) Or I am for a short while anyway. Anyhow, while I'm back, I'm going to write as many chapters as I can.

Other Note: The last chapter was updated during the line scene, while Emmet was convincing the conductor to let him on.

Also, check out another humor story I've started as a side project: The Slumber Party (has an ominous ring, don't you think?) Don't worry, I won't stop this one. This one has too many plots… err, plans to be cancelled now.

Last thing, Thank you all _so_ _very_ much for all the wonderful reviews, even when it was on pause. Now, I'll stop with the author's note and get on with the chapter. :D

Chapter 6 – Guess Who's Choice -or- That's not what I meant

The five vampires and one human stood in the semi-sun, drying off from their last escapade. Emmet stood on the edge of the group keeping an eye out for any conductor acquaintances. However, he was having trouble concentrating.

"Emmet!" Rosalie called, "What are you doing?" Emmet was walking over to a cotton candy stand. When Rosalie called him, he stopped in his tracks like a kid being caught trying to sneak a cookie.

"Going to the cotton candy stand." He said, trying desperately to sound innocent.

"Emmet. You can't _eat_ cotton candy." Alice reminded.

Emmet pouted. "I thought it might be fun to watch Bella eat it."

Rosalie shrugged. "Eh, later you can give her twenty cotton candies but let's get this round over with, shall we?"

Alice was handed over the straws. She shuffled them and held them out.

Emmet was frowning at the straws so Jasper generously offered, "You can go first again, Emmet."

"Thank you, but I don't see how that will help." He said dramatically. With a flourish, he then whipped out a straw. Quickly before he could see his straw he turned away.

"Alas! I know without looking it is not the short straw," Emmet fell to his knees, causing people to watch this.

"Uh, Emmet?" Edward said.

"How kind, but do not try to comfort me! Alas, it is my fate to have the last turn. My destiny!"

"Emmet…" Alice tried.

"No really, it's ok. It's time I learned to accept my fate!" Emmet clapped his hand to his forehead. He drew a great breath, "I'll be ok, really I will."

"Emmet!" Rosalie snapped. "Look at your blinkin' straw!"

Emmet straightened and gave a quick careless glance at his straw. Then, his face brightened and he leapt to his feet. "Fate has chosen for me a kinder destiny! Huzzah! Now only Jasper goes last and not I!"

Bystanders clapped, thinking it a performance.

"Hey!" Jasper complained.

"Huzzah?" Edward giggled… err laughed.

Emmet narrowed his eyes at Edward. "Got a problem with it?"

Edward tried desperately to smother his laughter while shaking his head vigorously.

"I pick a roller coaster!" Emmet cheered.

"You said Bella could pick which one." Edward reminded him.

"So I did. Bella?" He waved his hand out to the roller coasters.

Bella grinned evilly. I know just the one.

What will she pick?

The wooden roller coaster with huge speed?

The red one with one of the tallest drops?

The green corkscrew that goes _upside down_?

Reader of this fanfic, the answer is right below.

-Later-

"WHY, BELLA, WHY? Am I being punished? ANY other one. ANY! PLEASE! WHY ME!" Emmet wailed.

Another person waiting in line behind their group said, "Mommy, why are the big kids here?"

"Probably trouble makers. Don't worry about them." The mom assured the five year old.

The line was made out of kids 3-10 with their parents.

"Bella," Emmet tried again. "I think you misunderstood. I meant one of _those._" He gestured out at the other roller coasters.

"You set yourself up for this." Jasper chided, looking amused.

"Traitor." Emmet mumbled. Then, he continued with his louder suffering. "Why a _toddler_roller coaster? WHY, WHY, WHY?'

The others rolled their eyes. Next time Emmet would be more careful with his wording.

"Next!" Yelled a bored looking conductor, who ushered them onto the tiny roller coaster.

Emmet grabbed Jasper's arm and hauled him to the front of the mini coaster. "If I have to suffer this, you have to with me, traitor."

"What's with this traitor stuff?" Jasper asked incredulously.

Emmet gave him a look and Jasper sat down on the front seat. "Ew," He said. "I think the last kid left her cotton candy on the handle. Sure is sticky."

Alice and Rosalie took a seat near the middle, as did Edward and Bella. Their knees stuck up higher than was normal for such a ride, but then, they were older then was normal for such a ride.

Then it started. "WHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEE!" Bella squealed as they went over the first hill.

Edward laughed. Rosalie and Alice giggled. Jasper didn't dare while he was sitting next to Emmet, who was staring into space, motionless despite the constant twisting of the coaster.

During the third time around, it happened. Emmet managed to get his seat buckle off. He stood.

"I can't take it anymore! I'll jump if you don't stop this thing NOW!" He then proceeded to crawl onto the front of the roller coaster, perched precariously at the edge.

"I'll really jump! This is no joke." Gasps sounded.

"Kid, get back into the cart! If I stop now, you'll loose balance and fall!" The conductor shouted.

But, Emmet didn't listen, for Emmet had snapped, due to boredom.

"No! Stop it now!" The Cullens rolled their eyes. Bella watched curiously.

The conductor started to slow it down, but it was too late. Emmet jumped.

"NOOoOO!" Random people screamed as Emmet hurled through the air.

With a crash, Emmet landed on a bush. By this time, the coaster had stopped. The passengers watched in amazement as Emmet stood and brushed himself off.

"That's better." He said cheerfully.

"YOU!" Accused the conductor. "Nearly scared me out of several years! Wait… are you the one from the bumper cars?"

"Uh… no."

"YOU ARE!"

The other vampires and Bella hastily got out of the coaster and went down to meet Emmet. The conductor yelled after them as they disappeared into the crowd. Again.

Author's Note: Poor Emmet. Ah well, they might just take pity on him in the next chapter…


	7. Jasper's Choice or Vampire Bella

Chapter 7 – Jasper's Choice – Vampire Bella (A/N: Don't take that literally, please)

"Emmet! How is it possible to create disturbance on a children's roller coaster?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

"Anything is possible," Emmet replied smugly.

"Right…" Alice said warily, probably envisioning (literally) future trouble.

"So now what?" Emmet asked. "That was hardly my turn."

"My turn?" Jasper asked hopefully. Emmet gave him a look similar to the one he had given him on the roller coaster and mouthed the word "traitor".

"What are you on about?" Jasper asked exasperated.

"Enough." Edward interrupted. "Jasper has been waiting patiently through all the turns _and_ Emmet's ability to get us kicked us off of each one, so I'd say he deserves a turn now."

Jasper nodded happily. "Why thank you Edward."

Emmet gave Edward a look. "Trait-"

"Enough with the traitor business!" Jasper cried out.

Emmet gave him a different look that seemed to say, 'Who? Me?"

"Anyway. As I was saying. I think that Jasper should get his turn. And then Emmet should get another pick of a roller coaster."

Emmet brightened at this. "Really?"

"I think it's a good idea." Alice said agreeably.

Everyone else nodded approval at this notion, including Bella, though she nodded rather glumly.

"Aw, thanks everyone!" Emmet said like they'd bought him a present.

"Uh huh," Bella said unenthusiastically, narrowing her eyes at the roller coasters.

"I know exactly which one-" Emmet started.

Jasper shook his head. "No. My turn first."

"Hmm. I suppose being the trait-"

"None of that now." Jasper reprimanded.

"Yes, well, being the, err… another word for traitor please… no ideas? Ah well, you get my point. Being the traitor that you are, you'll probably pick something like teacups, won't you."

"Hey! The bouncing, flying, spinning teacups were fun!" Edward reminded him.

Emmet raised his eyebrows at Edward. "Maybe, but do you have any idea how silly your last remark sounded."

Jasper closed his eyes for a minute, gathering patience. "Will any of you let me pick?"

"I'm listening." Alice said.Rosalie and Bella nodded. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at Bella for nodding at the exact same time as herself. Emmet and Edward were too busy arguing about how fun teacups are.

"Well, that makes three, which is the majority. I pick…" Jasper cast his eyes around, but it was clear to anyone watching that he had already decided and was trying for suspense. "That."

Bella's jaw dropped.

-Standing in Line-

Bella was now taking a leaf out of Emmet's book.

"Why me, why me, WHY ME!" She chanted, looking everywhere except the dreaded ride ahead.

"Cheer up, Bella!" Emmet said, thoroughly pleased with Jasper's choice of rides.

All the other vampires were pretty enthusiastic about this one too, though not as much Edward, for he was busy wondering if Bella really should be that pale.

A young teen, who had been hired to help this ride's conductor, was not helping matters. He stood at the front of the line, doing nothing but shouting out the terrors of the ride to the line.

"The Drop!" He hollered. "Go all the way to the top of the tower, as you see now." He gestured behind him where the circular… uh… ride thing was rising to the tower's top. "Then it drops at horrifying speed towards the group not stopping until its mere yards away! But will it always keep stopping like it supposed to forever?" He asked the crowd ominously.

The line thinned slightly and the conductor whacked the teen with his magazine. "Quit scaring away people," he chided.

Bella grew even more pale.

"Uh, Edward, did you turn her and not tell us?" Rosalie asked. Edward silenced her with a glare.

"Maybe we should let her sit this one out." Edward suggested.

Emmet opened his mouth, ready to complain but Bella spoke first.

"No. I'll do it." Then she grew quiet once more.

Soon after, faster than normal, thanks to the teen's crowd thinning, they were boarding the ride.

From left to right they sat, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmet.

The ride started to rise.

"This is not good. This is bad. This is not good. This is bad." Bella started chanting. She closed her eyes.

After a few minutes, Emmet poked her arm. "We're at the top now."

Bella opened her eyes and gasped. "Kill me now!" She moaned.

"Ok!" Emmet said cheerfully. He grabbed Bella's arm and mimed being about to bite it. Edward growled.

"Mommy!" Screamed a little kid. "That big kid who jumped from the roller coaster is going to eat that girl!"

"Ah! Oh my gosh!" Emmet slapped his forehead. "Are you stalking us little kid? Are you even tall enough to be on this ride!"

"Too late now, isn't it." The little kid answered cheekily _and_ smugly.

"Why you-" Emmet stared, but then, the ride dropped.

Screams filled the air, though none quite compared to Bella's.

In five seconds, it was over. The ride stopped and bounced up and down a little, before coming to a complete stop and the passengers got off, looking dazed, with their hair sticking out at unnatural angles. Each had (a) different word(s) to express their feeling for the ride.

Edward: Cool!

Jasper: Whoa.

Rosalie: Bet I could make it drop faster. :evil grin:

Alice: Awesome!

Bella: Never… ever…

Emmet: AGAIN! AGAIN!

"Once was enough." Bella finally managed and Emmet stopped making a scene.

"Now where?" Edward asked.

"Oh my gosh! Did we actually go on a ride without them trying to drag Emmet away?" Alice asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't count on it." Edward sniggered.

"Huh?" Bella asked.

Edward pointed. They looked to where he pointed and saw the little kid Emmet had talked to with their mother. The mother who was talking to the conductor. The mother who was pointing directly at Emmet.

"Edward!" Emmet snapped, "Mind Report!"

"He's comparing you to a description he's getting over the radio." Edward replied, giving a salute.

"You know what we have to do then." Emmet said gravely, looking at the conductor who was now heading over to them.

"RUN!" He shouted, and the vampires took off into the crowd, pulling Bella along.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed chapter 7! Next chapter, Emmet will get to pick another roller coaster. Poor Bella.


	8. Emmet's Do over or Say Cheese!

Chapter 8 – Emmet's Do-over -or- This Could Go Faster -or- Say Cheese!

"This is getting ridiculous." Bella complained, throwing glances back towards The Drop.

"It was your fault too, Bella." Emmet threw back. Bella shrugged.

"We all know who's fault really is, though." Emmet continued. His eyes narrowed as he said, "That little kid…"

"Riiiiight…" Rosalie said. "Uh, anyway, so now what? Emmet picks a new roller coaster?"

Bella lost some of the recently regained color in her face, but everyone else nodded, except for Emmet, who began hopping up and chanting, "My turn, my turn, my TURN! And this time Bella won't ruin it." Emmet added cheerfully.

"Which one, Emmet?" Edward asked hopefully.

"The Longest Lasting U.S. Roller Coaster." Emmet announced in a horror movie narrator's voice, while in the background someone knocked over a garbage can, resulting in a noise that could be taken as thunder.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Bella cried dramatically.

"MWHAHAHAHA!" Emmet laughed over the noise of a roller coaster thundering past.

Bella blinked. "Mwhahaha?"

Emmet nodded solomely. "Mwhahaha."

Bella shrugged, "Mwhaha."

"Ahhh! Enough already!" Edward yelled, "They're speaking a code I can't even decode by reading Emmet's mind!"

"Hey!" Emmet protested and started clutching his head, as though to keep Edward out. "Stay out!"

"Bite me." Edward said.

"If you insist!" Emmet started, stepping forward, teeth bared, but just then a shrill voice interrupted.

"MOMMY! That kid is doing it _again_!"

"Eww, how vulgar." The mom replied.

"Uh, let's go. Now." Suggest Rosalie. And so they made their way quickly to the roller coaster Emmet had picked.

Soon later

When they were near the front of the line, Emmet did a quick scan at the line behind them, checking for anyone familiar (example: out-to-get-them conductors and scary stalker kids).

Seeing no one, he returned his attention back to the ride.

Someone directly behind Emmet poked him in his arm. He whirled.

It was an older lady. "Huzzah!" She said. "Wonderful performance, I do hope you'll be performing again soon?"

Emmet blinked.

"I didn't quite get the straw thing, though… not very Elizabethan." The lady muttered and walked away, leaving a very puzzled Emmet behind.

"What was that all about?" He asked Alice, who was too busy giggling to answer.

"Next." The conductor ordered.

Edward convinced Bella to sit in the front of the roller coaster. How? I don't even know.

Behind them sat Jasper and Alice. And last but most certainly not least, behind Alice and Jasper was Rosalie and Emmet.

The roller coaster started. Bella whimper and resumed chanting as the roller coaster clinked up the first hill.

"This is rather slow, isn't it?" Jasper asked jovially. Bella gave him a look.

Then, the roller coaster reached the top of the hill. It paused, building suspense. Bella screamed and Edward looked questioningly at her. The coaster had not yet moved.

But then, it did.

Edward clamped his hands over his ears to block out the scream. They plummeted down to the earth only to swoop up again.

Rosalie yawned, "Can't this go faster? I bet it could go faster if it were separated into two parts." Emmet looked at her questioningly, but she ignored him and took out her purse. From her purse, she took out a screwdriver and wrench and leaned behind the ride.

She pulled up a minute later.

The people behind Emmet and Rosalie looked very shocked to suddenly find themselves the front.

The vampire section pulled away to the front.

They went upside down as they approached a camera. It flashed.

Bella screaming never ceased. Edward shrugged, uncovered his ears, and joined her screaming. (A/N: Edward screaming. Lol! Funny mental image.)

As the ride began to slow, the second half of the roller coaster caught up. Rosalie grinned and reattached the two parts.

The people would have trouble getting anyone to believe them.

Then, the ride stopped. Bella's eyes were wide and she staggered as she stood on the ground.

"That wasn't so bad, was it Bella?" Edward asked.

"Bad?" Bella repeated hoarsely.

"You ok, Bella?" He asked.

She blinked at him.

"Uh, guys, when was the last time we fed the human?" Edward asked.

"Uh, never?" Rosalie ventured.

"Now might be a good time." Jasper said quickly, pointing to where a crowd had gathered around the conductor booth and were all talking quickly. The conductor looked at them, than focused on Emmet. "You," he mouthed.

Emmet looked flabbergasted. "Me? Me! It was her!" He pointed at a proud looking Rosalie.

The conductor continued to stare at Emmet.

"Come on," Emmet sighed, "let's go feed the human."

At the food court

"Do we have enough money?" Edward asked as everyone started checking their purses.

"I'll go get some!" Emmet cheered and disappeared suspiciously.

Five minutes later, they had found the right amount of money and where waiting for Emmet's return. Emmet appeared.

"Hi guys, I have money so we can feed Bella now!"

"Emmet, we have enough." Alice told him.

"Oh." He sounded disappointed. He handed over some money.

"How much is this?" Rosalie asked.

"Twenty one dollars and forty two cents," He said glumly, still disappointed they didn't need it.

"How are earth did you get that?" Alice asked.

A thought occurred to Bella. "Did you steal that?" She blurted.

Emmet looked affronted. "Of course not. I tap-danced." He said very dignified.

"You… what!" Rosalie asked. "Since when do you tap dance?"

"Since today." Emmet said nonchalantly. "Now let's feed Bella."

The others shrugged, already over Emmet's newfound talent. Except Bella. She continued to wonder why vampires could do absolutely everything.

A hotdog and two cotton candies later

"I'm full." Bella moaned.

"Sure you don't want another hot dog?" Emmet pleaded.

"No!" Bella snapped. "I don't think I'll be able to ride any thrill rides for a while." She said hopefully.

"Somehow, I don't think that will be a problem." Alice said, stifling a giggle.

"Huh?" Bella asked.

Alice pointed. Stapled to a telephone pole was a sheet of paper. A sheet of paper that showed a cropped picture of Emmet's face, with his hair sticking straight up.

"Not a good picture of me." Emmet said carelessly. "They took it when I was upside down."

"Look what it says." Rosalie whispered. They gathered around, reading the print under the picture.

_Wanted: Alive or Unconscious_

_Causes havoc, turmoil, mayhem, chaos, disorder, confusion and pandemonium on rides_

_Do not approach_

_Please contact a conductor if seen_

_Reward – Five Free Cotton Candies_

Author's Note: I'm not sure if I'll be able to get the next chapter out for a while, but I'll get it up as soon as is possible. Sorry. Want a hint for the next chapter? I don't know if that's allowed. :glances around quickly:cough: starts with H :cough:


	9. Next Round! or The Terror! or Mwhahaha

Author's Note:

Sorry about the mean hint from the last chapter. Telling you the first letter and then making you wait… so sorry. Well, I won't make you puzzle this any longer, for now, without any further ado, I present to you (teehee; that rhymed) :

Chapter 9 – Next Round! -or- The Terror! –or- Mwhaha (Edward: Not again!)

Collective gasps filled the space around the poster. There was a stunned silence than Jasper gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like a cover-up.

"Do tell what amuses you so, brother. Have you not seen that," Emmet started calmly, then burst out the rest, "**I'm a wanted criminal now**!"

"I know…" Jasper started explaining, "But you're only worth…" More stifled laughter, "four cotton candies…" He trailed of, unable to stop the laughter any longer. He was joined by the others.

"I'll have you know," Emmet said stiffly, "That the reward is _five_ cotton candies, not _four_." He said, sounding disdainful.

"Of course… how silly of me." Jasper said.

"How very silly." Emmet agreed.

"They want you… unconscious…" Alice giggled.

"It's the only way they'd take me alive." Emmet said.

Bella raised her eyebrows at him. "Alive?"

"You know what I mean."

Momentary silence, then Emmet broke it by saying, "Now whose turn?"

Bella looked startled. "We have to leave now don't we?"

The vampires looked at her aghast.

"Bella," Emmet explained helpfully, "Where would we be if we could be frightened off by a bunch of mad conductors out for revenge?"

Bella shrugged. "I see your point."

Alice brought them back to Emmet earlier question. "How about we go in a different order this time? Draw straws again?"

"Capital idea!" Emmet beamed, hoping it would be his turn to choose again. Emmet could practically hear the thrill rides screaming his name. Oh wait, that was just the people riding the thrill rides.

Emmet was just at the point of holding out the straws when they heard an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Mommy, Mommy, look!" Screamed (drum roll please) '_the little kid'_, who was presently jumping up and down pointing at Emmet's poster. "I told you he was bad, didn't I. Bad, bad kid. We should find him and turn him in, right Mommy?"

Jasper and Rosalie quickly grabbed one of Emmet's arms and proceeded to pull him away, Alice, Edward and Bella following close behind.

"Err… we'll need new straws." Edward commented dryly.

Emmet held up the straws and was shocked to see the straws he had held in his fist had be crushed to… well, I'll just say they didn't look like straws anymore.

"Heh heh, look at that. Wonder how that happened. Heheh." Emmet said sheepishly.

Alice grinned, rolled her eyes and disappeared momentarily, only to reappear shortly holding up six new straws, one already shorter than the others.

"Promise you won't kill these ones?" Alice asked sternly.

Emmet nodded meekly and accepted the straws, shuffled them, and held them out. While they picked, Emmet took to randomly shouting out things like, "Not that one!" "Oh no!" and "Tsk, tsk."

Despite Emmet's helpfulness, Jasper picked out the short straw. While he had picked it, Emmet had called, "You _wish_ that was the right straw."

Well, Jasper did wish, and the wish did come true.

"But he just went!" Emmet protested.

"And what if you had gotten it?" Rosalie asked, and Emmet paused to consider this new thought.

"Well, we could redraw…" Alice said, and Jasper turned to look at her, looking utterly betrayed. "But then Bella might get it and then… well, it's the merry-go-round thing all over again…"

"Jasper's turn it is!" Emmet agreed heartily.

"Thank you for you permission, oh mighty one." Jasper said.

"Enough sarcasm." Edward chided brightly (A/N: odd combination, but I'm sure Edward could pull it off) "What's your choice, Jasper?"

Jasper grinned evilly. "I have just the right one. Mwhahaha! Fear me."

The others blinked.

Edward had an outburst. "ENOUGH WITH THE MWHAHAHA-ING! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" (A/N: sorry if that was a bit ooc of Edward. It won't happen again)

The others blinked. Again.

Then Rosalie calmly said, "Edward, chill."

Edward blinked (A/N: and after this they'll stop blinking for a while, except Bella, of course).

"Where to?" Edward asked, as if he'd never had his outburst.

"There," Jasper announced, pointing to a building with a dramatic gesture.

Have you guessed it yet? Yes? Good job. No? Well, given my puny hints. I wouldn't have been able to guess either, so here 'tis.

-In the line-

"This ok, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Uh, I thought you guys were going to try to scare me on rides. Does this count?"

"Haunted houses are never all they're cracked up to be," Rosalie said, her tone that of boredom.

"Oh come on," Jasper said hyperly. "It'll be fun!"

Rosalie shrugged.

Before long, they were at the front.

There were two people here. One at the entrance and one walking up and down the haunted house, making sure all went well.

"Enter if you dare," said the person at the entrance in a flat tone.

"Truly terrifying," Rosalie said sarcastically. The others were beginning to think she did not approve this ride.

The entrance person shrugged and waved them inside.

They entered in a dark corridor. Bella's eyes widened in an attempt to see better. The Cullens had no trouble seeing, of course, and promptly told Bella about the person lurking at the halls edge.

The hiding guy, dressed in black, spluttered indignantly, but they paid him no heed.

Next, they entered a room with freaky red light. A guy held a whirring chainsaw up and was laughing manically, pointing the chainsaw at Bella. Wrong move.

Edward snarled and in an instant had taken the chainsaw from him and turned it off.

"It's not nice to play with possibly deadly things." Edward snarled. "You might hurt someone… like Bella!"

The guy looked shocked at the lecturing. He hastened to explain it wasn't real.

"Come on Edward, you're holding us up." Alice said.

Edward glared at the guy, and then they continued.

The haunted house proceed like this, the vampires highly amused at the stuff that scared Bella.

After a while, they were walking down once more, another long twisting dark passage.

They found it the perfect place for conversation as they walked along.

"Hey, here's a thought." Alice said brightly. "How about while we're here, we sneak into the make-up room and disguise Emmet! That way no one will try to bring him in."

"That could be fun." Rosalie said.

"Whatcha think of that Emmet?" Jasper asked. He glanced at Emmet. But there was no Emmet.

"Uh Emmet?" He called. "Where are you, dude?"

"Where is Emmet?" Alice asked.

"Over there," Rosalie said nonchalantly, "Up ahead there, scaring the socks off that kid."

Sure enough, when they glanced ahead, they saw a kid running away, screaming in horror, while behind him a smirking Emmet retreated back into a fake coffin.

"Oh." Edward said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

As they passed the coffin, they heard a suspicious "Mwhahaha! The old vampire that was here scares too easy for this job," from within.

They shrugged and continued down the corridor.

They had only gotten so far when the heard noises behind them.

Emmet's voice: "Boo!"

Unidentified voice: "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Unidentified Voice: Hey. Wait a second! You're HIM! The cause of havoc, turmoil, mayhem, chaos, disorder, confusion and pandemonium! ARGH!

A pause.

Emmet: Uh oh.

Feet clambered up the corridor behind them as Emmet appeared behind them.

"Hey guys," He panted (only for dramatic effect of course) "The conductor's after us. Again. I think we better go now."

The vampires and Bella (minus Emmet) laughed, then hastened to leave as the conductor started after them, yelling, "HALT! FREEZE! STOP AT ONCE!"

Finally, they burst back out into the cloudy daylight.

"Emmet, how could you?" Alice giggled.

Emmet only grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, there's the makeup room." Rosalie saved him from having to answer by pointing.

The headed in that direction and were there momentarily.

"I'll help!" Alice said.

"That's quite alright." Emmet said. "I do think I can handle it." Then he disappeared into the trailer, which was luckily empty.

A moment later he emerged again.

Dressed like… a vampire. Not a Cullen vampire. A Dracula vampire.

He had a huge black cloak covering his clothes, a weird black wig, and makeup that made him look positively white. And of course, plastic fangs.

While the others stood gaping, Alice merely tsked and turned him back around.

When the two emerged later, he looked normal, like a different person. Not a vampire. He was no longer pale. Emmet was not recognizable; except for his clothes were the same as before. If anyone compared him to the poster though, they would think it a coincidence he wore the same clothes.

"How do I look?" Emmet said striking a pose.

"Wow." Edward said.

Emmet beamed. "Let's go do something else now, shall we?" He asked.

"Yeah." Rosalie agreed.

But, Fate did not want them to walk away from a ride. No, fate wanted them to run.

"Hey. What're you guys doing around the makeup trailers?" Shouted a ghostly person who had just come over for a break.

Edward sighed. "Let's go…"

And so they disappeared running into the crowd.

And as they did so, Emmet glanced around to check no one was looking. Then, he slipped the plastic fangs into his pocket. Now he had a souvenir too.


	10. Bella's Choice or Battle of The Paddle

Author's Note: THANK YOU REVIEWERS! Your reviews are so wonderful and fun to read. They make me want to type as much as is possible.

On another note, I'm sure you've noticed the little kid in the story is simply that. A little kid. Very anonymous. I don't even know if the kids a boy or girl! Want to help? You can make up facts about this anonymous kid (example: boy or girl? Name? or any other fun random facts) and put them in reviews. Then I'll try my best to fit them into the story. Please try not to contradict what someone has already stated (example: Second person says a name when the first person has already thought up one)

You don't have to do it at all; I just thought it might be a fun thing.

Also, Thank you to my beta reader, LunarTears

Enjoy!

Chapter 10 – Bella's Choice Again – The Battle of the Paddle

"Emmet! What are you doing?" Alice asked whipping her head around.

"Nothing," Emmet said, taking his hand from his pocket.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "Right…" She said disbelievingly.

They continued their running for a short while. This time Bella had insisted on running also instead of being hauled around. When they were back in the main area, they stopped, Bella panting.

"Straws… Now… Where… to…?" Bella managed.

Edward started making sure she wasn't going to die while Emmet passed the straws to Jasper.

Jasper held them out.

Emmet reached out to pick first. Jasper couldn't help it. He sent a wave of confusion over Emmet.

"AH!" Emmet burst out, causing stares from the others and passers by. "I can't pick! Which one? Which one! Is it this one? No, couldn't be! Why would it be? This one? Aha! This one is the one! No, that's not it. It'll this one! I know it! No wait. That wouldn't make any sense at all!"

By this time Rosalie, Edward, and Alice were staring suspiciously at Jasper.

Bella, however, went for another tactic. Ignoring the Emmet's "I know! It's this one! No wait, that's even more impossible than that one," Bella rolled her eyes and took a straw.

"YAY!" She shouted, showing off her new short straw.

"I don't get it. It's Bella's turn now? How'd that happen?" Emmet said, still taken with confusion.

"Jasper..." Rosalie growled and Jasper let the confusion drop.

Emmet blinked. "Where to, Bella?" He said, "Please not the Merry-Go-Round."

"Hmmm…" Bella thought. This was going to be difficult. Picking a _safe_ and non-life threatening ride that wouldn't earn the wrath of the vampires. Definitely tough. Practically impossible. But wait, what's this. The perfect ride was in Bella's view.

Later

"Am I good, or what?" Bella asked.

"What." Rosalie said.

Bella pouted.

"Ignore her," Alice said, "She's just mad because you can't make it go faster by playing with the engine."

"We can make it go faster other ways," Emmet said, "With paddle boats, you pick the speed." He grinned evilly. "Mwha-"

"No!" Edward shouted before Emmet could finish his 'Mwhahaha'. Then he turned an accusing eye to Bella who had opened her mouth to reply. Bella closed her mouth.

"Move along." The conductor said. "Enter a boat please."

They each chose their own boats.

"What's this for?" Bella said, poking at a long pole on the bottom of her boat.

Emmet frowned in non-Jasper induced confusion and looked expectantly at the conductor for an explanation.

"It's a new idea someone had. If you get tired in the middle of the pond, you pull out the pole and use it to get yourself back here." The conductor explained as though he'd said it before many many times. "So we don't have to paddle out there and fetch you. So we don't leave this line unattended. Because there's this mad villain kid on the loose, see. He causes havoc, turmoil, mayhem, chaos, disorder, confusion and pandemonium." He nodded seriously.

Emmet coughed. "Whoever this villain is, I don't think they'd appreciate being called a 'kid'."

The conductor blinked at him. "Right… Anyway. When the green light flashes you can go paddle using the device in the boat that is powered by pedaling your feet. When the red light flashes, you're to paddle back here or use the pole if you're too tired, got it?"

The vampires, Bella, and the other people in boats nodded sagely.

The green light flashed and they were off, some were off faster than others. :cough: Cullens :cough:

The vampires present skimmed across the pond, fast, but not fast enough to raise suspicion.

Bella was content to go at her own pace, with Edward paddling circles around her to make sure she didn't drown.

But then, Emmet got bored. And we all know what happens when Emmet gets bored. He causes havoc, turmoil, mayhem, chaos, disorder, confusion and pandemonium.

"Yo! Jasper!" Emmet called and Jasper pedaled over.

"What?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

"On guard!" Emmet shouted and in one motion, he had stood up in his boat and pulled up the pole, which he now extended toward Jasper.

Jasper grinned. He stood also and took up his own stick. The two began battling furiously, both trying to knock the other in to no avail.

After five minutes of this, Emmet paused. "I have something to confess." He said seriously to Jasper.

Jasper feigned puzzlement. "What's that?"

"I'm not left handed." Emmet informed him and swapped the stick to his other hand with a manic laugh.

"I have something to confess also." Jasper said.

"Do tell." Emmet said cocking his head.

"I'm not left handed either. Ha ha!" Jasper said, beginning the battle once more.

After sometime, the twosome got bored of simply standing there, so they took to practicing footwork, hopping from one's paddle boat to the other.

Alice paddled close by, and Emmet decided he should jump from Jasper's to Alice's boat, enlarging their space.

Alice did not approve. "How dare you!" She said mock indignantly, standing up.

Emmet jumped back to his own paddle boat, but alas, it was too late. He had incurred the wrath of Alice Cullen.

Alice leaped up, pulling up her own sword…err stick. Alice however chose to add sound effects.

"Vyoom!" She said thrusting her stick forward.

Jasper started laughing manically.

"Vyoom?" Emmet inquired.

"A light saber!" Alice said happily.

"OOOOH! Brilliant! I want a light saber toooooo!" Emmet chanted. He promptly dropped his stick and picked it up again with a "Vyoom!"

Jasper repeated the action.

Jasper and Emmet faced Alice, ready to do battle. They both started, trying to knock her into the water. She nimbly dodged both attempts and swung her own stick.

She knocked them both into the water with one swing. Emmet and Jasper flew off their boats and disappeared into the water.

"I rule!" Alice announced and then turned to confront Rosalie, who questioned her claim.

While Rosalie and Alice competed for the title "Ruler of the Pond" Emmet and Jasper emerged from the water. After watching the two and calling encouragement and advice that ended up helping the opposing side, they grew tired of watching and swam to Bella boat.

Edward stopped zooming circles to observe them.

Jasper and Emmet then proceeded to start rocking Bella's boat.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Bella called to them.

"What's that?" Emmet asked, "Knock it harder?" The two increased their rocking.

Bella stood up and took up her stick and started poking them with it.

"Hey!" They called up at her, but did not cease their rocking.

She leaned forward to swat away their hands from the boat, but lost her balance.

Jasper and Emmet fled the scene as she fell into the water.

"BEEEELLLLLLAAAAAAA!" Edward yelled and started to pedal furiously towards her. Sadly though, his foot missed the peddle and instead made contact with the boat, breaking a whole in its side. Even more sadly, the boat then sank. "This is worse then the Titanic." He mumbled.

Being a vampire, it did not hinder him. He instead swam to her. But he couldn't find her. Edward ducked under the surface and emerged a moment later.

"I can't see her!" He yelled.

Alice and Rosalie glanced at Edward. Then, both thinking of taking advantage of the distraction, swung at the other. They both fell into the pond.

"Help me find her!" Edward insisted before submerging again.

They shrugged and Rosalie said, "Guess we better, cause if she dies, we have to live with a grumpy Edward for only… till the end of time."

So, they all started searching.

Unfortunately, as soon as they all submerged, Bella's head popped up from the other side of the pond. "Hey guys! This is really cool! I haven't had a chance to swim since Arizona! Uh, guys? Where are you?" With a sigh, she went under to search.

As she did so, five head popped up. "Anyone find her?" Edward called out. The other four shook their heads. Then they disappeared under the surface again.

"This could get annoying." Bella said as she popped up again. With another sigh, she went back down.

After the next vampire meet, Rosalie made as if to go under, but then returned to the surface. Sure enough, Bella popped out of the water after only a second.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and gave an exaggerated exasperated sigh. "Don't you dare go under again." She commanded.

"Oh, there you are." Bella said happily swimming over.

A minute later, four heads surfaced. "BELLA!" Edward bellowed as he swam over. "I'd thought you'd drowned!"

"Of course not," Bella said. "Haven't I told you I've competed in swimming before?" At their shocked faces, she concluded, "I guess not."

Then, before Emmet could suggest more paddle battles, Alice noticed what had escaped all their notices for quite some time. The red light was flashing rapidly at them. All other ride riders had returned.

"Oops," Said Emmet.

"Yah, oops," Rosalie said, holding out a mirror to Emmet.

"OH LOOK! I'm me again!" He shouted gleefully, for the makeup had all washed off. "Wait… a second… I'm… me… again… not good."

The conductor had a pair of binoculars and was now shouting.

"ARGH! IT'S HIM! THE KID VILLIAN!"

Emmet started towards the dock screaming, "I'M NOT A KID!"

The other vampires restrained him, and with shakes of the heads, they pulled him out to the other side of the pond, where they took off running, disappearing for the (uh oh, lost count) time.

Disclaimer: Uh, sorry it's at the bottom, but it would have ruined some surprises to put it at the top. So, here's a list of things I don't own:

Twilight

The Princess Bride

Star Wars

Titanic

The World


	11. Edward's or The Crab or The Rubber Band

Author's Note: I'm Baaaaack! And because it's been such a long wait, I'll give you a nice long chapter! Hopefully I will be able to get up updates more frequently now, but it's hard to promise in the summer, so I'll just try.

Because of my temporary pause from writing this, I had to use some writing time to organize this story. Who knew you need organization for a story like this. Oh well.

Again, thank you, all reviewers, for all the terrific reviews you all leave. I love reading them. You're suggestions you give for rides are all great and I'll try to get them in. I apologize if they don't get in right away, but sometimes it takes a while to come up with a plot for a particular ride. Keep the suggestions coming!

The Ever Vital Disclaimer of Utmost Importance: I don't own anything relating to Twilight. That honor belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Yay Stephanie Meyer!

A Second Disclaimer, just for fun: I don't own anything relating the Little Mermaid. That belongs to… Disney?

Chapter 11 – Edward's Choice or What does a crab have to do with anything!

Or The Rubber Band that Could

(A/N: Whew, long chapter title, but definitely crucial)

After narrowly escaping the scene of the crime, err… paddle boat ride, and a quick redoing of Emmet's disguise, the Cullens were ready for their next adventure, but Bella wasn't quite sure.

"Come on, Bella, hold out the straws!" Rosalie demanded.

Alice noticed the wary look on Bella's face and tried to reassure her. "Come on, it can't be worse than 'The Drop'".

"Well, at least if you rode the drop, you're hair would dry out." Edward suggested helpfully.

Bella attempted a glare at him before trying to wring more water out of her hair.

Meanwhile, on the edge of the group, Emmet was having a whispered conversation with Jasper that the other vampires were to busy to eavesdrop on.

"So, Jasper." Emmet started.

"Yah?" Jasper replied indifferently, concentrating more on the conversation of the others.

"I've been thinking." Emmet continued.

"Well, that's odd," Jasper said, smiling.

Emmet glared, but decided to ignore this, as he had a plan to fulfill: turning Jasper to his own side.

"Let me get to the point: I think you should be my partner in crime."

Jasper's, whose attention was now completely on Emmet, felt his jaw drop. "Say what now?"

"Must I repeat it?" Emmet said with a dignified air of impatience.

"But you don't commit any crimes on purpose right? So why would you need someone help?"

Emmet knew all this, but if word got around that Jasper was helping, then at least the blame wouldn't be all put on him and he wouldn't be the only one who had to wear makeup. Besides, Jasper needed more excitement in his life.

Now to answer Jasper's question…

"That's not the point," Emmet said hastily.

"Well, then the answer's no." Jasper said turning away.

"But… then… Fine no cotton candy for you! That was going to be your surprise payment!"

"Dude, I can't eat."

"Shoot!" Emmet muttered to himself. He would just have to put the issue on hold for now, so he returned to the conversation going on in the other group.

"Bella, do you need to eat again?" Edward was saying.

"No." Bella replied firmly, knowing that the next ride was going to be picked by a vampire.

Emmet eagerly joined the conversation, "Sure you don't want some cotton candy?" He asked, shooting a look at Jasper, who rolled his eyes.

"Positive," Bella said, then held out the straws.

Emmet made a great show out of picking a straw, which ended up be long.

Edward picked next, and let out a "Hooray!" showing he had either gotten the short straw or he just remembered something of vital importance.

It turned out to be both.

"I remembered a ride I went on a long time ago!" Edward exclaimed. At Bella's curious look he added, "Not long ago as in fifty years, more like ten, five. But anyway! It's really fun! You'll all love it, even Bella!"

The others shrugged, satisfied that they hadn't had to wait in suspense for a while.

Edward led the way to ride, trying to explain to Emmet what it was, for oddly enough, Emmet had never seen one. Jasper and Rosalie amused themselves by listening, while Alice and Bella took up the rear.

Suddenly, Alice stopped in her tracks and stood, staring into space. The four ahead didn't notice and kept walking.

"Alice?" Bella asked cautiously. She was about to call the others back when Alice blinked and started walking forward once more, a secretive smile in place on her face (teehee, that rhymed).

"What'd you see?" Bella asked.

"Let's just say, I hope Emmet disguise stays in place," was all Alice replied.

"Oh, come on, Alice, you've got to give me some better details then that. Did Emmet cause trouble again? Or was he being blamed for something someone else did?"

"Oh, it was Emmet all right." Alice responded grinning.

"What did he do?" Bella asked, but Alice merely shook her head.

"I will tell you though that I actually had two visions. The one that took place before was Emmet singing something; I couldn't make out what though." Alice had recently started learning to read lips. "Then you said something about a crab, Bella."

"What a crab got to do with anything?" Bella asked.

Alice shrugged. "No idea."

They walked in silence for a moment then Bella said, "Think we should warn them there'll be trouble?"

The looked seriously at each other, before saying in unison, "Nah!"

Bursting out laughing to two ran to catch up with the others waiting in line.

WHILE WAITING FOR ALICE AND BELLA TO CATCH UP

The four Cullens were now in line, waiting for the line to move and for Bella and Alice to catch up, for the twosome were having a discussion and walking rather slow.

While waiting, Emmet heard a familiar voice call out, "MOMMY! I'll save us a spot in line for the octopus!"

No. It couldn't be. It shouldn't be. It was even possible, was it? It was.

The kid was truly a stalker, and now, truly right in line behind Emmet, where Alice and Bella were supposed to go.

So, Emmet did the first thing that came to mind. He popped the plastic fangs into his mouth and grinned widely at the kid.

The kid stared blankly for a moment, then yelled out, voice growing in pitch as the word stretched out, "mooOOOOOMMYYYYYY!" The kid started to dash away yelling out words that blended with the noise of the park, but, listening carefully, Emmet could make them out, "MOM! Mom! There's a person with fangs! I BET he's in league with the evil guy who tried to bite the girl on the drop!"

Grinning, Emmet tuned the rest out, knowing "mommy" wouldn't buy it. Jasper gave Emmet a suspicious glance, but Emmet merely gave him a shrug.

Bella and Alice appeared then, laughing hysterically.

"Care to let us in on the joke?" Emmet as dignified as he could manage.

The two glanced up at him and began fresh laughter, though Bella managed to say, "No," quickly before laughing once more.

Emmet gave them a look of disapproval, which they ignored.

While they are waiting in line, I'll try to give a brief explanation of the Octopus ride. There are three little cabs on each branch, and the whole ride has four branches. The center is at an angle so that while half is in the air, the other half is down. The center spins around, as does the sections of three cabs, as do each cab individually. Sorry if the explanation is weird, but it's the best I could do. Oh good, the Cullen's and Bella are loading now.

Predictably, Edward and Bella got in one, Rosalie and Jasper in another, leaving Alice and Jasper in the third cab on the branch.

After each made sure their seatbelts were fastened (Much to Bella's annoyance, Edward checked her seatbelt four times) the ride started to move, but alas, it was only so more people could load.

Emmet came up with an idea to pass the time. Much to everyone's horror, he started to sing.

"_The Seaweed is always greener,_

_in somebody else's lake,_

_you dream about going up dere,_

_but dat is a big mistake!_

_Just look at the world around you,_

_Right here on the ocean floor!_

_UNDER THE SEA! UNDER THE SEA!_

Emmet paused and there was a stunned silence.

Bella broke it by saying, "Well Alice, does this fit? He sang a song by a _crab_." She emphasized 'crab' and they both broke out laughing.

Emmet started singing again, bored with the usual version.

"_The rides all always brighter,_

_In somebody else's park,_

_You dream about going over there_

_But that is a big mistake!_

_Just look at the joy around you_

_Right here on the concrete floor!_

_IN DA PARK! IN THE DA-"_

"ENOUGH!" Jasper burst out. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Emmet looked highly affronted.

"You watched The Little Mermaid?" Bella questioned.

Alice nodded. "About five years ago. Rosalie and I decided to try a babysitting job just for fun."

Bella glanced at Rosalie and saw her eye twitch.

"Yah," Rosalie picked up the story. "It was bad. We had to call for reinforcements."

Emmet, Jasper, and Edward all twitched in unison.

"We called in Emmet, Jasper and Edward." Alice explained.

"Yep, nothing worked to get the kid to be quiet." Emmet added.

Jasper glared daggers at Emmet before concluding, "And then, EMMET said, 'Hey kid, how about a movie?' And the kid shrugged, so then Emmet pulled out the Little Mermaid and got the kid to sit and watch it. We thought our troubles were over, but when the movie ended, the kid wanted to watch it again. And again. And AGAIN! AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN-"

"JASPER! It's ok!" Rosalie called to him. "Take deep breaths."

Jasper did so and looked much calmer for it.

"As you can see the babysitting experience affected Jasper greatly," Alice said.

There was more silence then Emmet got a mad glint in his eye and said, "Under the sea!"

Jasper let out an indescribable noise and lunged toward Emmet. Alice only barely managed to restrain him.

"Apologize, Emmet." Rosalie chided.

Emmet looked at his feet, "Sorry, Jasper."

"NOT forgiven." Jasper said, and then yelped as he received an elbow from Alice. "Forgiven," Jasper said with a sigh.

Five minutes later, the ride started, and by then Jasper and Emmet were chatting happily.

Bella squealed at the fast turns, while the vampires laughed at her reactions.

Soon though, as expected, Emmet got bored. Big Uh Oh.

Emmet then proceeded to pull something out of his pocket, but no one really noticed or cared until…

"Ouch!" Jasper yelped yet again, grabbing his wrist. "What hit me?" he demanded.

Alice shrugged. "A bug?" She suggested, but she had a knowing glint in her eye.

"Ack, No!" Jasper said as something else hit him. Then he looked up. And saw Emmet aiming another rubber band at him.

"Hey!" Jasper shouted. Emmet grinned and let the rubber band loose.

Jasper ducked just in time and by some bit or really bad luck (or good luck if you're Emmet) hit the Conductor controls.

Alice was grinning from ear to ear now as she prepared for what she knew what would happen next. Pity Bella didn't know.

The ride speed doubled, gaining speed till everything was a giant blur, with no colors distinguishable.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Filled the air from all parts of the ride. Edward found himself clapping his hands over his ears in an attempt to drown out Bella.

"Stop it now!" Edward tried to shout above the noise.

Emmet heard and replied, "Shan't!"

"DID YOU SAY SHAN'T?" Edward snarled.

"Err, no," Emmet amended and added cheerfully, "I meant can't. I can't aim it at this speed."

After a minute that felt like eternity, the conductor managed to get the machine to stop.

The Cullen's branch unloaded first. Bella hopped off gratefully and very dizzily.

Edward grabbed her before she fell.

"WHERE IS HE?" The conductor bellowed. "THAT KID MUST BE ON THIS RIDE! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, SHOW YOURSELF!"

Emmet had absolutely no intention of doing so and darted off before the conductor could notice him. The other followed Emmet hastily.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! I think this is my biggest chapter yet. Yay!

If anyone finds the references to other stories and movies annoying, please let me know and I'll stop.


	12. Rosalie's Choice or Beware Bella

Chapter 12 – Rosalie's Choice or Beware, Bella, Beware

Jasper sighed heavily, "Must you always cause us to end up running away from rides, Emmet? We were supposed to have a normal park experience."

"You're not fit to be a partner in crime," Emmet mumbled. At the other's curious glances he added, "Who said we were supposed to have a normal park experience. That would be absolutely preposterous. Besides, the park advertisement says 'Never have a normal day"."

"We never do anyway." Bella said.

Emmet, thoroughly tired of where this conversation was going for him, made a grab for the straws that Edward now held loosely in his hand. Good thing Edward had Vampire reflexes and managed to pull them away in time.

"Were did you get all the rubber bands any way, Emmet?" Alice asked.

Emmet swiped for the straws again before answering the question, "Well, every morning, it's my job to get the paper. I take the rubber band from there. I've been saving up for a long time." He finished proudly.

Jasper was not impressed. "Carlisle will not be happy when he finds out that's why all his newspapers are all over the place when he gets them."

"Enough!" Edward commanded, causing everyone to look toward him, where Emmet was trying to sneak behind Edward to grab the straws.

"Let's just draw." Rosalie suggested.

Emmet nodded vigorously, muttering under his breath, "Hehehe, 'tis my turn now for sure, hehehe."

Edward's eyebrows rose, but he held out the straws.

Emmet made a lunge toward one, but Edward's hand halted him.

"Have you noticed," Asked Edward, "That you are always the one to pick first?"

"Um… No?" Emmet asked as innocently as he could muster. No one bought it.

"Bella, why don't you go first," Alice suggested.

Bella shrugged and reached for one and began to pull it out.

"I was going to pick that-" Emmet started to protest, but as Bella's turned out to be long, he amended quickly, "other one."

The others stared blankly at him.

Rosalie chose next and picked a short straw. A grin spread across her face.

"Well, this'll be interesting to see what she'll pick now that cars are out of the way." Jasper said.

Emmet looked decidedly nervous as he said, "I wouldn't bet on that."

Alice's eyes widened as she said, "I definitely wouldn't bet on that."

In Line for Rosalie's Choice

"Oh, I forgot about Go-Carts." Jasper said conversationally.

"I wish Rosalie had," Bella mumbled.

"Could be worse," Alice reassured her. "Don't worry, you won't be hurt. I think."

"Be HURT? How is there even a chance I'll be hurt? What's going to happen, Alice? PLEASE tell. Please, please, please! Alice?" Bella pleaded.

Alice shook her head, "I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

Then, the conductor ordered, "Next eight people please step up."

The Cullens and Bella stepped up, hoping that the other two riders would not be hurt in whatever might happen. They didn't worry too much though, because Alice was smiling happily, and she was not one to smile on innocent bystander injuries.

Bella was about to get into the closest car when Rosalie jumped in it ahead if her with a snarl.

Oops. Bella's bad. It was a red car.

Edward was instantly there and snarled back, but to him, Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

Bella didn't really care what color of car she had, so she went to the next car, a cheery yellow one with flowers spray painted on it.

Edward, who was too busy glaring daggers at Rosalie to notice the car color, hopped gracefully into a pink car.

After Alice got into a blue car with a pattern similar to Bella's and Emmet and Jasper got into their cars, they were set.

They pushed on the gas and were off!

Some faster than others.

Some slower than others.

Bella for one. A strange lady for another. Everyone else was far ahead. Something about the lady reminded Bella of someone, but as much as she tried, she couldn't come up with whom. By the time she would remember, it would be too late… but we'll get to that later.

As Bella went at her slow comfortable pace, Rosalie was going around at breakneck speed, passing Bella dangerously close each time she went round. In fact, after a few time around, she made a game of how close she could get to Bella's car. She also made it a contest, though she could only get Emmet to participate.

Rosalie, of course, was winning, for she cared less if she actually happened to bump Bella's car.

And then she did bump Bella's car.

Bella let out a squeak and Edward drove over.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Bella nodded and smiled, so Edward drove to Rosalie.

"How dare you!" He yelled at her. "You could kill her!"

"So could you," Rosalie suggested lazily as she stopped the car temporarily, "And she'd be perfectly happy because of it."

Edward, clearly angry now, opened his mouth to speak, but Rosalie interrupted.

"Don't speak, drive. A race. Loser buys the winner a soda!" She started her car again.

"But we don't drink soda!" Edward called after her.

"Whatever, Eddie!" Rosalie called over her shoulder.

With a strangled cry, Edward pursued her.

While Rosalie was racing Edward, she failed to notice that Emmet had stopped playing the game.

Why? Because Emmet found out whom the other rider was. It happened like so:

Emmet was closing in on Bella. He knew he could beat Rosalie this time… carefully… closer... closer… URGH! BUG IN FACE! BUG IN FACE!

Emmet used his sleeve to wipe it off, unknowingly wiping off some of the make-up also. He'd missed his chance to beat Rosalie this round. Darn.

Next round maybe. But it wasn't to be. Emmet heard a gasp to his right.

He turned, and saw none other than that very freaky stalker kid. This was getting out of hand.

"Ahh! What is wrong with you kid?" He yelled, but the kid paid no heed, for the kid was shouting, "Ahhh! It's TKWWGTBTG!"

"The who?" Emmet asked, intrigued.

The kid calmly explained, "TKWWGTBTG. The Kid Who Was Going To Bite The Girl."

"Oh. Wow. Good job remembering that, kid," Emmet said just as calmly.

"Why thank you." The kid said.

"Just remember, kid, _I_ am not a kid." Emmet said.

The kid cocked their head. "Good point, but it's too late to change it." The kid blinked, then continued, "MOMMY, MOMMY, IT'S THAT BAD KID!"

"Why you little…!" Emmet said and started chasing the kid in his go-cart.

With a yelp, the kid fled.

After a few laps of pursuit, with Emmet steadily gaining, The Kid parked in a corner, as if in surrender.

Emmet barreled toward the kid, trying to put on the brakes.

The go-cart was old and the brakes not as sharp as they should be. Emmet careened toward the kid's car and at the last second, the kid drove out of the way and snickered as Emmet crashed into the wall.

"ARGH!" Emmet yelled. He had slowed it down enough that the car was not totaled, but it had a sizable dent none the less.

The kid promptly drove to the conductor, where Emmet spied the kid conversing momentarily with him.

Then the conductor looked at Emmet and his eyes widened.

"OH MY! IT IS HIM!" The conductor started towards him.

"LET'S GO PEOPLE!" Emmet shouted.

Alice and Bella looked up from a conversation they were having. They both seemed to know what happened and followed Emmet in dashing off the track.

Rosalie and Edward's hung their heads disappointedly at not being able to finish the race before dashing off after them, Rosalie mouthing at Edward, "this isn't over."

Author's Note:GIGGLE: That was so fun writing! Hope you enjoyed reading:D


	13. Intermission

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer :bows to Stephanie Meyer:

"The Kid"'s lisp is courtesy of ,_xxFreesiaxx_ who told me the kid should certainly have a lisp in this story. I hope I did it okay. I'm still not sure on what a lisp sounds like.

Author's Note: Thank you all you wonderful reviewers! Sorry this chapter is so late; I wouldn't be surprised if everyone's forgotten it by now. Well, I hope this gives you a laugh. Enjoy!

Remember to send any ideas or suggestions to make this story better in reviews! Input is crucial :D

Oh, and sorry if Edward's a little ooc in the beginning.

This chapter is sort of an intermission between rides and kinda short. Let me know what you think. Don't hesitate to tell me if it's getting too weird.

Chapter 13 – That Unlucky Number or Weird kid, that'n or Emotion Attack

(A/N: If you review when the chapter is over, please tell me what chapter title you liked best or think fit best)

"Faster! FASTER! I think they're GAINING ON US! RUN FOR YOUR UNDEAD LIVES! Hold the phone; undead 'lives'? That doesn't make sense. RUN FOR YOUR UNDEAD SELVES! And Bella, you run for your un-undead self, 'kay?" Emmet yelled as the odd group ran from their latest adventure. Luckily, he was talking at that hyper speed pace, so no non-vampires heard a word he said. So, they weren't getting weird looks because of that. No, it was because a group of five people (one with a girl slung over his shoulder) running through the park at break neck speed.

"Put me down!" Bella screamed at Jasper, who had been the closest to Bella at the time of their escape.

They began to slow their mad dash as Bella's screams continued. People watched fascinated because they remembered Emmet earlier performance and thought this a play act of a kidnaping. How fun.

Bella looked ready to attempt biting Jasper when he finally set her down, much to Edward's relief.

"Bella, I'm glad you're okay! I thought Jasper was going to kill you!"

"Say what now?" Jasper demanded.

"I thought he might run you into a pole or something."

Jasper began spluttering as Emmet's eyes lit up and he eagerly joined the conversation.

"Yah! He could have!" Emmet said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Remember last week when he ran into a tree!"

"No, did he?" Edward inquired, puzzled.

"Heck, no! Our kind has amazing reflexes! I would _not_ run into a tree! How could you lie so, Emmet?" Jasper protested.

"Lying? That's what you think I'm doing?" Emmet huffed.

Looking suspiciously at Jasper, Edward said, "Do tell more please."

Emmet beamed. "Well, you wouldn't have seen anyway, Edward, because Jasper and I were hunting alone-" He stopped suddenly.

Bella was the first to realize Jasper was grinning. "Uh, guys, what's Jasper doing?"

The other vampires, excluding Emmet (whose face showed he was mentally fighting), looked at Jasper.

Jasper had not just a grin, but an evil grin planted on his face as he stared at Emmet.

Alice rolled her eyes.

Then, Emmet spoke, falling on his knees. "I'm SORRY! It's MY fault, I tell you, MINE! It was all a LIE! ALL OF IT! I'm such a BAD vampire!" Emmet started banging his head against the concrete ground, much to a very familiar kid's amusement.

"Jasper, let up on the guilt trip, 'kay?" Alice said, smiling slightly.

Jasper nodded, "Fair enough."

Emmet blinked and stood. Then he shook himself off like a dog. "Well, that was embarrassing." He said lightly, than proceeded to launch himself off the concrete cat-like towards Jasper.

Three pairs of marble arms caught him and tried to restrain him. Emmet struggled violently. "Let…me…go…did….you…see…what…he…did!"

"Yes, very entertaining, I must say." Edward couldn't resist saying.

"Argh!" Emmet said, turning toward Edward instead.

Jasper joined in trying to restrain Emmet, while Bella asked helpfully, "Shall I get some unbreakable rope then?" The other laughed at the comment and at Emmet's widening eyes.

"I surrender!" he shouted, and they set him down. When free he muttered, "for now." Then burst out in a loud, "Mwhahahahaha! Mwhahahaha!" Earning strange looks from the other, except Bella, who seemed perfectly okay with the out burst of "mhaha-ing" and joined in the laughing.

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward now alternated weird looks from Bella to Emmet.

"Care to let us in on the joke?" Rosalie asked.

Bella shrugged without stopping the odd laughter. Finally, she paused coughing. "Bit hard on the throat, ay?" She asked Emmet.

"Meh," Emmet said and was about to start laughing again, when Rosalie put her hand over his mouth.

"Gotta draw the line somewhere, Emmet," Rosalie said.

Emmet nodded vigorously, grinning.

Then they heard a voice behind him.

"Excushe me, shir" (translation: Excuse me, sire)

They turned around and there was… "THE KID!" Emmet shrieked.

The kid grinned, "Sho you sknow me already. (So you know me already)"

"Of course, I know you, you little-"

"Emmet! He's just a little kid." Alice said.

"Shank sho, missh. (Thank you miss)" The kid grinned.

"Why are you talking like that? It's creepy." Emmet complained.

"Bumped out smy (my) two front teesh (teeth) on sha (the) bumper carsh (cars)," the kid explained, showing them the empty space in his mouth.

"Well, whose fault is that?" Emmet said, trying to keep his tone even.

"Yoursh(yours). You almosh(almost) hit me, sha(you) know!"

"Erg," was all Emmet could say.

"Well, I asshed(asked) my brover(brother) what to do about yoush(you) following me. He told me a curshe(curse)."

And with that, he started hopping around Emmet in a very little kid-ish way, speaking gibberish.

Then, he stopped abruptly and handed Emmet a piece of paper. "Here's shour(your) recsheipt(receipt)!" He said happily.

"What's the curse do?" Emmet said indifferently.

"It givesh(gives) you bad luck, sho(so) you'll go away." The little kid said seriously.

Emmet glanced at the paper, which had a big number 13 on it. Then he did the most intimidating thing he could think of at the moment; he ate the receipt.

The kid gaped for a moment, then ran away screaming.

"Odd kid, that'n," Emmet said lightly.

The others stared after the kid with ranging expressions.

"Think we should tell his Mom he trying to curse people? That's usually frowned upon," Alice said.

"Let them frown. Serves the wacko kid right!" Emmet responded. "Calling _me_ the stalker. The next ride better be something where that kid won't be."

"Right…" Edward said.

"Let's draw!" Rosalie said, whipping out the straws.


	14. Bella's Bravery or Hisssss!

**Author's Note: Haha! Triumph! I've written another chapter and it hasn't been weeks since the last. Other than that little note, not much else to say except: Enjoy! Hope it gives you a laugh! **

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Stephanie Meyer is not writing "Amusment Parks with the Cullens". I believe she's working on Eclipse. Hooray! Can't wait 'til New Moon comes out!**

**Author's Note 2: heh heh, sorry, but almost done with the non-story stuff. Just wanted to put a quick thank you here to LunaTears, for her beta reading, and another thank you to all reviewers :D**

**Oh and here are some answers to questions some people asked:**

**Bloosky asked: **

**Q. _did jasper really hit a tree?_**

**A. Nope, that's just Emmet trying to stir up trouble as usual**

**Q: _what were heemmet and bella talking about in Mwaahaa- language_**

**In chapter 13? Nothing in particular. Just laughing for the fun of it… hahaha**

**TwilightSnowStar asked:**

**Q. _What ride could I tell you that you haven't already done? Hm...Oh, you've never done a Ferris Wheel!_**

**A. A Ferris wheel would be perfect! …if only I could come up with some ideas for mayhem… any suggestions anyone?**

**I hope I got all the questions from Chapter 13. Let me know if I didn't. Well, the Author's Note didn't turn out to be so short this time after all. Sorry!**

Chapter 14 – Not meant to be a Slideor Bella's Braveryor Hiss

"Wahoo! Drawing time. Thought we'd never get around to doing that again what with no-you're-the-stalker stalker kids, haywire emotions," Edward paused to give Jasper a look, "And Jasper running into trees!"

"I don't run into trees!" Jasper yowled.

"Of course you don't," Rosalie said breezily, "Just PICK a STRAW already!"

The others blinked.

"Impatient much?" Bella accidentally said aloud, voicing all of their thoughts.

Rosalie's head snapped to look at Bella, "Maybe as a vampire you'd be more polite!"

Edward gasped and hurried to stand in front of Bella, while snarling at Rosalie.

Rosalie and Edward glared at each other until Emmet broke the tension by saying, "Cat fight!"

Jasper made his agreement known by giving his imitation of a cat hiss, which earned a strange look from Bella and Alice.

Bella and Alice proceeded to try to teach Jasper how to hiss properly.

"Like so," Alice said and she and Bella opened their mouths and executed a perfect, "Hssssssss."

"Like this? Hcchhhsssssss?"

"No. More like Hssssssssss."

"Oh, I see. Hthhhhhhhhh?"

"Hssssssss."

"Hcthhhhhh."

"No Jasper, that's what a cat with a hairball sounds like."

"Try adding a bit more snakiness."

"Thhhhhhhhhhhhhssss."

"No, hsssssss."

"Hiiiiiitttttttttttthhhhhh."

"Argh! Enough already," Emmet commanded.

"Yesssss, let'ssss draw ssssstrawssss now." Jasper said, then his eyes widened as he realized how he sounded.

The others stared with equally odd expressions.

"Why'ssssss Jassssper ssspeaking like that?" Bella said, than gasped at her own odd speech.

"Must be all that hissing," Edward said cheerily. "You try speaking, Alice."

"Bite me!" Alice said.

Emmet reached for her, but had to drop it when they heard a high pitched screaming voice, moving away yelling, "He's doing it AGAIN! IEEEE!"

Emmet heaved a dramatic sigh, but Edward was still curious about the hissing.

"Say something with an S in it, Alice!" Edward asked.

"No way!" Alice said.

Emmet and Edward then stared trying to trick Alice into saying a work with S, while Rosalie watched with amusement.

Meanwhile, Jasper and Bella were talking.

"How long do you think the s stuff will last?" Bella asked.

"Not long, apparently, you're already over it, see? Me too," Jasper pointed out.

"Oh, too bad. It was kinda cool," Bella sighed.

"Yah, it was- hey wait. _They_ don't know the s's stopped." Jasper grinned.

Bella grinned back and they approached the group.

"Hey guyssss, are we going to draw or sssstand around all day?" Bella asked.

The others looked away from Alice who was still refusing to use the letter 's' and nodded. Rosalie held out two straws.

"Emmet, Alice, pick one." Rosalie instructed.

Emmet started to reach for one, but Rosalie shot him a look that said, "Be polite", so, with a glum face he said, "After you then, Alice."

"Why, thank you!" Alice said and selected a straw that turned out to be long.

"Huzzah, Huzzah! I am not last. Oh how wonder life… er death?...whatever… I'm calling it life. Call it poetic license. Where was I now? Oh yes! Oh how wonderful life is! The sky bluer…er… grayer than ever, the concrete grayer too! The birds are happy and singing! Oh, happy day! I should sing too!"

The other vampires and Bella watched in a stunned silence as Emmet preformed on the spot, an odd song, accompanied by a weird little victory dance.

"Oh, lovely day,

I must certainly say!

I am not the last,

Sad days are all past!

I get to pick a rii-iide!

With my friends at my side!

Which one shall it bee-eee?

Oh, what's that, I seee-eeee?"

He bowed, waiting for applause. There was a stunned silence then clapping from the group. Some people threw coins at Emmet, who dodged them and scooped them up, taking it in a stride.

"Thank you! Thank you one and all! I'll be here all day!"

"Uh, Emmet…" Rosalie said.

"Just a minute, Rose, I'm talking to my fans!" Emmet said, signing someone's hat as, "The Not-A-Kid."

"Yah, well, we have a problem."

"What that? Oh, yes, a problem, just a second," Emmet finished signing someone's forehead and turned to Rosalie. "What's the matter?"

"Uh, your straw was long too."

Emmet stopped dead (sorry, no pun intended) and the crowd let out a gasp.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Emmet wailed, "I sang and EVERTHING! NO HAPPY DAYS! OH, SOB!"

"Uh, Emmet," Alice said nervously, we can just do a redraw."

Emmet head perked up. "Oh, yes. That would be most splendid."

Rosalie held out the straws again, this time after making sure one was short.

Alice graciously let Emmet go first.

"Goodie! I have the short straw!" He started hopping up and down like "the kid".

"Ssssso, where to then, Emmet?" Jasper asked.

The kid-ish manner dropped instantly and he pointed and said in his most ominous voice. "To the mountain, SPLASH MOUNTAIN, to be precise. MHWAHAHAHA! DUN DUN DUN!"

The now pale Bella did not join in the laughing this time.

After practically dragging Bella to Splash Mountain, they were able to get a place in the not-too-long line.

"Bella, you have endured the drop, remember?" Alice tried to comfort her. They had even stopped to get her some cotton candy on the way over in attempt to calm her nerves.

"Yah, this is probably no worse than that one."

Everyone was shocked to discover the owner of that statement being Rosalie, until she added in a low voice, "Of course, the drop didn't have water involved."

Bella glared at her, surprising them all.

"I've had it!" Bella exclaimed to their amazment. "No more freaked out Bella! I am going to enjoy thissss ride! Is that undersssstood!"

The vampires nodded stunned. Rosalie started to open her mouth.

"NO!" Bella interrupted. "I am so excited for this ride! No one; no ONE, can change that."

And then Bella turned facing the front of the line, leaving five very stunned vampires looking at her back.

"Uh, Emmet, how much sugar did she eat?" Rosalie asked.

"Too much?" Alice ventured.

"She's on hyper mode!" Emmet shouted.

Then a thought occurred to him. "Hey, Bella spoke without all those s's!" Emmet randomly accused.

"So?" Jasper asked.

"Hey, you did to!"

"And?"

"Argh."

When they drew nearer to the front of the line, Emmet tapped Bella on the shoulder cautiously.

"Uh, Bella?"

Bella turned around, looking normal, but excited?

"Um, can I ask you a question? And promise you won't start yelling? You see," Emmet lowered his voice, "It causes quite a scene."

Bella's jaw dropped. Alice put her fist into her mouth to stifle laughter. Jasper muttered something about 'Pot calling the kettle black'.

When Bella recovered, she said, "Go ahead, ask away!"

"Ok, er… why the change in heart about rides, ay?" Emmet asked.

"Oh. That. Well, I just figured, if anything did happen and I was grievously injured (At this moment Jasper whisper to Alice saying that Bella was starting to sound like Emmet) merely one of you would have to turn me!" She said cheerfully.

Edward's jaw dropped. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie all nodded however, as if it were the most reasonable thing in the world.

"Bella…" Edward started to protest, but Bella interrupted, a glint in her eye.

"In fact, I was thinking about possibly planning a sky diving trip!"

Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie cheered at this. Alice amusedly watched Edward's reaction. Edward looked aghast, looking, if possible, paler than ever.

"But, no offense Bella, you trip a lot! That could cost you your life on risk like that." Edward said.

Bella looked momentarily puzzled, but then her face cleared as she said, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it!"

"Next!" Yelled the bored looking conductor before Edward could argue further.

Emmet took charge of seating.

"Edward, you always sit by Bella, so you sit in front this time, kay?"

Edward decided to humor Emmet and obeyed.

"Let's see… Alice! You sit behind him. Then Jasper, you're behind Alice. Rosalie, you next. Then you, Bella. And I'll guard the rear."

They followed Edward's lead and got in the boat that looked like a log according to 'The Seating Chart', though Edward looked a lot more dubious with Bella so far back.

"Hold on," The conductor said, while making sure the seat belts were fastened.

Bella clapped her hands in delight as the boat started forward, wending it's way down a twisting river, frequently bumping into the side (Bella and Alice let out squeaks whenever happened).

And then, it was right in front of them. A tall, steep, and did I mention tall? rise. A conveyer belt like thing that would bring them to their doom…err… the drop.

Despite her mental prep talk earlier, Bella gulped.

Their boat went on the belt and it slowly started upwards.

_Chink! Chink! Chink!_

The sound continued as the boat made its slow way up.

"Ugh." Rosalie said, "The noise!"

"The suspense!" Bella put in.

"The drama!" Emmet yelled dramatically.

"The slowness," Edward complained.

"How long will this take?" Jasper asked.

"Dunno," Alice answered in front of him, "The slide is supposed to take three minutes to go down, so I imagine it takes a good deal of time to go up."

"Sob," Said Bella.

The noise, the suspense, the drama, and yes, Edward, the slowness finally stopped bugging them enough that they could think of something to pass the time.

So they sang. But they didn't let Emmet pick the songs, so they were all happy. Except Emmet, but when he complained, they reminded him that he had gotten to pick the seating.

And then… THEY WERE AT THE TOP!

"Uh oh," Bella said just before the boat dropped back to the earth, hurtling along at amazing speed.

"IIIEEEEEEEE!" Bella screamed and continued the scream for the first 30 seconds.

Then Emmet yawned. Uh oh. Scratch that. _Double_ uh oh.

**Ahem. WARNING! Kids, don't try this at home.**

Emmet pulled off his seat belt and jumped off the back off the log, landing cat-like, before correcting his position to one who was going down a slide.

Rosalie and Bella were the first to notice.

"Move over, Bella! I want to do that too!" Rosalie ordered

Bella shut off what her mind was telling her and took off her seat belt also. And jumped off the boat.

Emmet caught her from her miscalculated jump that would have sent her over the edge. Then he set her down on the slide in front of him and Bella laughed and used her hand to propel herself nearer to the faster boat.

With a shriek of glee, Rosalie also jumped.

The three on the slide with yelling and laughing louder than normal, so the others turned to see why.

Jasper's reaction: His face lit up and he plunged after them.

Alice's reaction: She laughed, but didn't really feel like joining in this escapade.

Edward's reaction: "BELLA! BELLA!" He attempted to get around Alice, but by now they were getting near to the end of the ride.

"Uh oh," Emmet said, realizing this new plight, for people were standing at the edge of the river they were about to enter.

"Time to get back in the boat everyone!" He said and propelled himself forward.

Jasper helped Bella into the boat. Rosalie and Emmet got in. Everything looked normal once more, except for their dripping clothes and Edward's wide eyed disbelieving expression.

The boat splashed as it hit the river.

The vampires and Bella yelled happily, imitating others who went down Splash Mountain.

People on the concrete that lined the river's edge were playing with a little machine. The machine was simple really. You put a quarter into it, and water sprayed out of a little fountain in the water. If the people timed it right, they could get the people in the boat wet.

Someone put a quarter in one as they passed, spraying the six with water.

"What the-" Emmet yelled.

They wiped water out of their eyes as they continued down the river.

Emmet's keen vampire eyes spotted the next little fountain. An evil grin settled upon his face as he saw someone getting ready to put in a quarter.

Just as the person put the quarter into the machine, Emmet yanked up the fountain and aimed it at the person at the machine, who spluttered as they were sprayed with water.

"Hey!" Came a conductor voice. "I saw that! OMG! You are HIM! The trouble maker? Get him!" He shouted to himself and started chasing the boat.

Alice sighed, "I guess this means a new wig and more make-up, ay?"

Emmet grinned, "You bet! Let's go!"

And they jumped out of the log to the shore, climbing up, than disappearing into the crowd.

"Funny isn't it…" Bella started.

Rosalie picked up what she was saying, "That Emmet got in trouble for spraying someone and not more his wild slide!"

The two, plus Jasper and Alice, burst out laughing.

Edward glared at Emmet.

"Heh heh?" Emmet laughed nervously, than increased his pace more.

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed! I know that some… ok… a lot of this stuff is probably not possible, even for vampires (maybe), but hey, that's why it's called fiction, right?**


	15. Wheel of Doom or I love Sugar or Spiders

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you all for all the great reviews! Some people had some really great ideas for the ferris wheel, so I hope I do them justice. People I want to thank for suggestions are :_ willow tree angel, flippin sweet Twilight lover, ChibiLaryla_ **_maherbaby_**and _MercuryAshlingPrincess._ Sorry if I missed anyone. I'm going to try to fit all those ideas in. If you haven't read their reviews yet, don't! If you don't want to spoil the surprise anyway.**

**In the last chapter, Bella gained some of Rosalie's respect by jumping off the log, so, that's why Rosalie's not so hostile anymore.**

**Also, please note that this chapter takes place at Twilight, so it's starting to get dark. This means that this is the last ride of the day. However, the Cullens will return with Bella tomorrow, seeing as there are so many rides that haven't been written yet. Would you prefer them to come back to the same park, or do you think that they should go to a new park where nobody's heard of them? It's your call! Please let me know in a review.**

**One more thing. Does anyone know the lyrics to the Brady Bunch theme song? Sorry, can't give away any information on it's use in the story… **

Chapter 15 – Wheel of Doom

or The Fascination of Spiderssss

or Suspicion

or "I'd like to return my receipt, please."

Or I Love Sugar! _:**hysterical giggle**:_

(A/N: Take your pick…)

The six darted down the concrete path, Bella panting, since she had flatly refused to be carried again.

"Let's see…" Bella said, "Alice's turn, correct? Everyone else already gone?"

"Well, I have not…" Emmet started, but at the glares he amended, "Seen any reason why Alice should not pick right now?"

The others rolled their eyes.

"Well, he's right about one thing," Jasper said, "You're turn, Alice."

"Ok… let's see… so many choices and I think this will be the last ride of the day…" The others groaned as they realized she was right. She sun was starting to set.

Alice glanced at one ride, and her gaze lingered on it for a moment before she shuddered, "No, an _instinct_ tells me _that_ would certainly not be a good choice." Her eyes lit upon the ferris wheel. "There!" She said happily, pointing at the ride.

They stopped on the way, near the food court area, for Emmet's convenience.

"Is he ok?" Bella asked warily, eyeing Emmet stride over to the nearest garbage can.

"Oh, yah," Rosalie assured her, "He's eaten weird things before all the time. Emmet seems to forget that he has to cough it up sometime later."

The others watched Emmet… err… getting his receipt back and the scene that followed kept them from noticing Rosalie drag Bella off.

"Ewwww! Swhat(what) are sha(you) shoing(doing)? Thatsh(that's) sho(so) grosh(gross)!"

Emmet coughed the receipt into his hand.

"Getting my receipt back," Emmet said nonchalantly, holding out the soggy paper to the kid.

"Eww," said the kid.

"Isn't it just!" Emmet shot back happily. "In fact, I'd like to return my receipt. Here! Have it back!"

Emmet shoved the receipt to the kid.

The kid thought a moment, then deciding not to loose face, did the most intimating thing he could think of. Well, technically Emmet had thought of it, but that didn't matter.

The kid grabbed the receipt and ate it.

Or, at least he tried to. Before he could stick it in his mouth, Alice grabbed it from him.

"Emmet, how could you? Think of the venom! What if the kid had an open wound in his mouth? Then what, ay?" Alice scolded him. "Are you ok, err, little kid?"

But the kid was already gone, have run away with a high-pitched scream at the first mention of venom.

Alice glowered as Emmet clapped her on the back. "Good going, Alice. Even I hadn't thought of such a quick and efficient way to scare off the mini-stalker."

Alice opened her mouth to respond, but Edward interrupted.

"Hey, where's Bella!"

A quick scan showed she was not nearby. Neither was Rosalie. Hmm…

"Rosalie's kidnapped Bella?" Jasper suggested.

"So she could turn her?" Emmet added helpfully, then yelped and ran away at Edward's look. "You know what? I think I'll go look for them… right now!"

Before anyone could object, he was off.

Five minutes later, a suspiciously long time, Emmet returned, with Rosalie and Bella following. All had a cross between conspiratorial and manic grins on their faces.

Last but not least, the most suspicious thing of all had to be, without a doubt, the canvas bag Bella carried slung over her shoulder.

Edward was extremely curious about this and wasted no time in asking. As soon as they were within human hearing range, Edward said, "Bella! What's in the sack?"

Bella grinned, "Just a snack."

"Can I see?" He asked.

Bella shrugged and let him peek into the bag.

Cotton candy filled it to the brim.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jasper asked warily.

"Of course it is!" Emmet said brightly.

"Right…" Jasper said, still unconvinced.

Bella shrugged. "What could go wrong? Let's go!"

So, they continued on their way to the Ferris wheel.

They was hardly any line for the Ferris wheel, it being so close to closing and all, and they were soon on one of the cabin things. These were the kind that were enclosed. The wheel on this Ferris wheel never stopped, merely went at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Luckily, six people were allowed in one cabin. Here's a peek at what the seating arrangement looked like.

Bella Emmet

Alice Jasper

Rosalie Edward

Jasper, Alice, and Edward were beginning to get more than a little suspicious of the other three, who took it upon themselves to grin at one and other at random times. The most suspicious part of that? Rosalie was grinning at Bella! And not as if she was planning Bella's death! Very, _very, _suspicious.

On the way up, Bella ate her cotton candy.

Half way up, Jasper said, "Uh, Bella, are you vibrating?"

"No, no, of course not! Why would I be? Ay, ay, ay!"

"Bella," Edward tried to say sternly, "No more cotton candy, ok?" He started to reach for her bag, but she gave out a weird sort of howl.

"No more cotton candy, I promise. But can I keep my bag, please?"

"Ok…" Edward agreed warily.

He watched her carefully as they mounted higher and higher. Bella merely watched out the window, as if completely normal once more. The sun was setting low into the sky. Hardly any people were left in the park, but from this height, Emmet could see a little kid running around waving his wanted poster at people.

Emmet tuned his ears on him and heard the kid saying, "Thish onesh eshvil, I tells shoe! Eshvil! Shish kid hash venonsh! She wantsh to takes over sha worlsh!(This one's evil, I tell you! Evil! This kid had venom! He wants to take over the world!)" Unfortunately for the kid, because of his lisp, he only got a bunch of weird looks and a scolding from his mom. Unfortunately for Emmet, because of the lisp, the kid had called him a 'she'!

A giggle from Alice told him he was not the only one to have listened.

The ride was nearly over and the conductor was getting ready to open the doors when Emmet stood and barred the doors. The conductor tried to get them opened, but couldn't and started yelling at Emmet, who shrugged innocently and said, "Why can't you get us out?"

So, they went round another time, this time it was much darker.

They were near the top when it happened.

Emmet plied open the window and crawled out and climbed to the top of the cabin and stood triumphantly. "Wahoo!" He yelled triumphantly.

People's head's turned up at him and Edward could hear gasps and thoughts below. "Whoah! It's that actor dude. Don't jump, man!" "Oh no. Bad business for the park. What will the boss think. Bad publicity." And the like, but also the ever popular, "DON'T JUMP!"

Emmet frowned at the people down below and then slunk down so he was pressed against the Ferris wheel, making him invisible in the bad light. He went down the side that no one would see him on and began climbing around on the spokes.

"I'm spider man!" He hollered happily up to his family up in the cabin, who were currently battling between amusement and disapproval.

"And I'm spider woman!" Bella yelled happily, making her way toward the window and started to crawl out.

"Bella!" Edward screamed…err… yelled and pulled her back in.

"What?" She said crossly, obviously not happy with her interruption.

"You are not spider woman." Edward said firmly.

Bella gasped. "Am so!"

"Are not."

"Am so!"

"Are not."

"Am so!"

"Are not."

"Am so!"

"Are not."

"Am so!"

"Enough!" Yelled Emmet, poking his head in. "Settle this like civilized people."

They looked at him expectantly, so he finished, "Rock, Paper, Scissors."

The others nodded at this, but Rosalie objected, "You can't beat Edward at Rock, paper, scissors! He cheats!"

"I can't help it if I can read minds," Edward defended.

"Edward can't read Bella's mind," Alice said helpfully.

"Ok. Tis fair," Rosalie agreed grumpily.

Alice played referee. "Ok, ready! Rock, paper, scissors! And Edward wins with his rock. Again! Rock, paper, scissors! Bella wins? Yes, she does, with paper. Once more to break the tie! Rock, paper, scissors! Wow! Bella wins with paper again! I guess Bella is Spider Woman."

Bella grinned and started out the window again.

"That may be," Edward said, pulling her back in, "But that doesn't mean she can climb around the Ferris Wheel."

"Can so!" Bella argued.

"Can't! Oh wait, not this again!"

Bella smiled, as if it were forgotten and picked up her bag.

Rosalie's eyes widened and she grinned. "Edward! I'm going to jump out the window now, watch!"

Jasper, Edward, and Alice watched Rosalie leap from the window and perform some acrobatics around the Ferris wheel. Then they turned to Bella.

Bella, who was now poised at the window.

With a cackle, she leaped from the window and fell towards the ground.

Edward did not notice the bungee cord tied to the edge of the window and leapt after her, trying in vain to go faster. "BELLA! WHY! OH, WHY! BELLA!"

Several yards from the ground, Bella stopped her fall, whereas Edward didn't despite Bella's wild attempts to catch him.

He was fine however, landing catlike on the concrete, and very bewildered, "Bella?"

"Heh heh?" Bella laughed nervously. Edward looked up to see Bella attached to a bungee cord, which was being pulled up once more towards the cabin.

Edward frowned then climbed up the Ferris wheel, following Bella's progress as she made her way back up.

Bella got to the top before him and he heard Rosalie saying, "Want to go again, Bella?"

Followed by a. "I _AM_ SPIDER WOMAN! WHEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Edward sighed and jumped down after Bella.

After climbing up a second time, Bella was instructed that they were too close to the ground to bungee jump again, so she shrugged, but didn't come in, instead, she climbed around the wheel spokes, trying to work on her "spider powers", which consisted of:

1.Punching random (supposedly bad guys) Spokes (Didn't turn out so well for Bella fist, but hey, she had fun doing it)

2.Jumping from spoke to spoke(Let's just say it was a good thing she was still wearing her bungee cord)

Using her handy dandy squirt gun to fight crime (Emmet did not appreciate the face full of water, but as Bella said, "That's what you get for trying to steal my cotton candy!")

Then, they had to come in once more as the ride neared the ground. Emmet unbarred the doors, since Edward didn't want to go again.

When they reached the ground, they leapt out and ran off, not even pausing to hear the conductor's yells of, "YOU CAN'T BAR DOORS! THAT'S JUST WRONG!"

When they paused for Bella to catch her breath, Edward asked unhappily, "Where did you keep the rope anyway?"

Bella and Rosalie grinned at each other and Bella patted her bag, still half full of cotton candy. She stuffed another handful in her mouth.

**Author's Note: My Beta reader is now demanding credit. Yes, I writing it write now. You won't Beta read this part? Why not? Oh yah, back to the point. thanks for Beta reading, LunarTears**


	16. Bird, Plane or Super Bella! or Showdown

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for all the terrific reviews! There have been so many great suggestions for part two of the Cullen's (and Bella's) escapades and I'm going to try to include all of them. **

**Here's some of the people I'd like to thank for suggestions(sorry if you suggested something and your name isn't here. If that's the case, please remind me):**

_**Merielrose,**_

**_TwilightSnowStar_**

**_risefromtheashes_**

**_passionfornight_**

**I've heard lots of different sides about what people like and what they don't. I've heard from one that the little kid bit was getting old. If you agree, please say so, because I don't want to be overusing anything. Thanks. Your comments _really_ help.**

**Just to be clear, there are no new pairings in this story. Just the standard. Bella's just hanging out with Emmet and Jasper more than normal because I want Bella to be friends with them all, not just Edward and Alice.**

Chapter 16

The Showdown or

Bird, plane or _Super Bella! _or

Normal Day? Of Course…

_Bella and Rosalie grinned at each other and Bella patted her bag, still half full of cotton candy. She stuffed another handful in her mouth._

Edward made as if to grab the bag away from Bella, but alas, it was too late.

Bella's eyes widened, a common symptom of too much sugar.

Alice watched Bella cautiously and spoke, not taking her eyes off Bella, "Perhaps, Edward, we should wait until Bella calms down before we take her back to Charlie's. He might… wonder."

"How will we get her to calm down faster? Charlie will be expecting her back soon." Rosalie asked.

"Umm, maybe we should go for a run. How about it, Bella?"

Bella nodded at Alice and took off, running in random zigzags. The others followed, keeping pace easily.

When Bella finally stopped to catch her breath, they were dismayed to see that her random running had led them back to the Ferris wheel.

"Oh no, What if the conductor comes?" Emmet asked, looking excited.

"Then, we run. But, weirdly enough, I don't see him."

Rosalie was correct. The conductor was nowhere to be seen. Neither was any other conductor for that matter. The park was eerily quiet, except for the voice over the intercom warning they would be closing in ten minutes and the noises of the last few people leaving.

"Hey, guys! Over here! Come see what I've found!" Bella waved them over, clearly calmer now.

The vampires approached to see what Bella was gesturing at.

In the concrete, there was a large dent.

Instantly, all five heads snapped to Edward.

"Heh heh?" Edward said.

The others stared, not blinking.

Edward glanced from one face to the other, until he was finally unable to take the pressure.

"OK! OK! I admit it! It WAS me! And I'd do it again! I was merely trying to save Bella," He pouted.

"Awww!" Bella said. "Have some cotton candy, Edward."

Edward gave her a look.

"Oops. Sorry, it's easy to forget sometimes."

"Hmm, About the dent, I don't know. I don't think they'll be able to accuse us. Maybe Emmet. Just Kidding, Emmet!" Rosalie shrugged.

"Okay, let's go then," Jasper advised.

Emmet smiled. "Yep, nothing to see here folks, move along now," He said in a very good imitation of a conductor's voice.

Jasper rolled his eyes and led the others forward, Edward and Emmet beside him, with the girls in back.

Alice stopped, dead in her tracks (sorry 'bout the pun) for the second time that day.

It was a brief vision, and soon over. Alice covered her hand with her mouth.

"That bad, Alice?" Jasper said concernedly.

Alice removed her hand, but clamped it back when a laugh escaped her.

She waited until she was in control once more, then said, "Huddle up! Here's the deal…"

Alice then told her them her vision and the six came up with a plot to go alongside it. Then Alice sent Jasper, Emmet, and Edward off, while Rosalie, Bella and herself perfected the last bit of the plan. The part the other three had not been given the details of, since Edward surely would have interfered.

Time

To

Build

Suspense

'kay, suspense building over.

The time had come. There was no more stalling. Now they had to face the as-of-yet unnamed danger.

"Where is Bella?" Edward asked crossly, while they finished there last minute preparations.

Alice thought about other things while she replied, "She and Rosalie have business elsewhere. No, Bella will not be harmed. I hope."

Edward snarled.

"Just kidding!" Alice said quickly, "And Edward, please stop trying to read Rosalie and my minds. You'll ruin the surprise. You wouldn't want that now, would you?"

Edward shook his head glumly. He did love surprises. So long as it wasn't an undead Bella…

Alice, guessing his train of thoughts by the suddenly furious look on his face, said quite calmly, "And I promise, Bella will still be alive afterwards."

That calmed Edward down, and he stopped trying to pick up on Rosalie and Alice's thoughts.

Now, Edward, Alice, and Jasper lined up in a row, arms stiffly at their sides.

With a gulp, Emmet took his appointed position, at the head of the group, leading them towards the entrance. When they arrived near the entrance, it appeared empty, or it would to the human eye.

But then, out of the shadow of a huge tree next to the gate, stepped out a line of people, who were all very recognizable.

There, in the row, were the Merry Go Round, Bumper Car, Tea Cup, Rafting, Little Roller Coaster, The Drop, Big Roller Coaster, Haunted House, paddle boat, octopus, splash mountain, Ferris wheel, and go cart conductors, all with their eyes fixed on Emmet.

Surprisingly, none looked too happy.

The Merry go round conductor stepped forward, adopting a cheesy fake western drawl as he spoke, "Well, if it ain't that big kid."

"I'm NOT A KID!" Emmet shouted, but the conductor continued.

"It may have been a while for some of us since we last saw you, but we all remember. You cause trouble, kid-"

"SO NOT A KID!"

"-and now, DRAW!"

All the conductors reached to their belts and pulled out… SQUIRT GUNS!

The Cullens, minus Rosalie, who was still off on an unclear errand, reached into their belts and also pulled out… SQUIRT GUNS!

The whole scene looked like some way twisted old western movie.

The water fight was about to begin when all of a sudden, the most unexpected thing happened.

Something dropped out of the trees, and flew wildly around, just above their heads. A person, dressed in tattered robes, was screaming in a frightening way. A banshee.

"GO AWAY FOOLS! HOW DARE YOU DISTURB THE NORMAL HAUNT OF THE BANSHEE OF THE PARK! GO NOW BEFORE I… Before I… uh… line? Oh yes. GO NOW BEFORE I AM FORCED TO TAKE EXTREME AND POSSIBLY LETHAL ACTION! IEEEEEEE!"

There was a stunned silence for a moment. The banshee dived at one. 14 shrieks sounded as the conductors scurried away as fast as they could.

Alice grabbed Emmet arm before he could join them. At her questioning glance, he said, "What! Banshees always scare the socks off me!"

Alice nodded towards the banshee, who was merely swaying slightly now and being lowered to the ground from the tree by a cable.

The banshee's feet touched the ground and she unclipped her self from the cable and walked over to them.

Bella wiped some green paint off her face with her sleeve.

"Whew! That was fun. Rather exhilarating. I think I've found my calling in life. Dare devil! Wahooo! Wow. These robes are hot." Bella pulled the banshee robes off over her head and grinned at the stunned faces of Emmet, Edward and Jasper. The three looked up into the tree. From the tree's branches, Rosalie grinned also and waved, then held up the cord she'd used to make Bella fly.

Edward blinked. He looked about to say something, then changed his mind, and instead said, "Good show, Bella," A cough from Rosalie, now on the ground and he added, "and Rosalie. Though I think, Bella, that you should reconsider about the dare devil thing."

They argued about it jovially the whole way home. They dropped Bella off at her house, Edward promising to be back soon. And then, it was time to face the parents.

At Bella's House

Bella entered the house, quietly, thinking maybe Charlie turned in early, but, it was not to be.

"Bella!" Charlie's voice called from the living room. "Come on over. You're a bit late, aren't you?"

Bella quickly ate a hunk of cotton candy for reassurance. She could not reveal the trouble Emmet had caused today. Then her dad might not let her go again to another park tomorrow, as they had planned on the trip to her house.

Bella entered the living room and Charlie muted the game on TV. (Wow, how ooc of Charlie! Just kidding)

There conversation proceed as follows: (actions are in bold)

Charlie: How was it?

Bella: n**ervously **Fine, just fine!

Charlie: **gives Bella weird look **ok…

Bella: **slaps vibrating hand**

Charlie: What'd you do that for? Are you okay, Bella?

Bella: Fine, just fine!

Charlie: Did everything go ok at the park today?

Bella: Just peachy!

Charlie: No trouble at all?

Bella: Hunky Dorey!

Charlie: **suspicious look**

Bella: Uh, can I go to another park the Cullens wanted to show me tomorrow? Please!

Charle: I guess you could-

Bella: THANKS!

Charlie: ok…

Bella: **shifty eyes**

Charlie: …

Bella: I'm a bit tired, could I go to bed?

Charlie: Yah, I think some sleep would be good for you…

Bella: **darts up stairs**

At the Cullens' house

All the Cullens gathered in the living room that night for a chat.

Esme and Carlisle were eager to find out about the day that they had at the park.

(A/N: If you all don't mind, I'll do it in the format I used before…)

Carlisle: Well, how was it!

Rosalie: Interesting…

Edward: Fun

Alice: Terrific

Jasper: Exciting

Emmet: uh… Educational

Esme: **surprised **educational?

Emmet: I couldn't think of anything else… sob.

Carlisle: **weird look at Emmet.** How were the rides?

All Young (You know what I mean) Cullens: Fine, just Fine!

Esme: Did you cause any chaos, Emmet?

All: NO!

Esme and Carlisle: **suspicious looks**

Esme: Did Bella like it?

Edward: Yah, I think she enjoyed it.

Carlisle: You didn't make her go on any thrill rides, did you?

Rosalie: No… I think she liked them. **Mutters:** at the end

Carlisle: Is there something you all aren't telling us?

Silence: **Awkward**

Crickets: Chirp

Emmet: **somewhat hysterically **OK! OK! I ADMIT IT! I HAVE A PEANUT ALLERGY!

Esme: **no-nonsense tone** Emmet, you don't eat peanuts.

Emmet: Yah, cause of my allergy

Esme: No, because you don't eat food…

Carlisle: What are you kids hiding?

Edward: I think I'll go see Bella now… **Runs Away**

Jasper: There's uh… a movie on TV Alice and I wanted to see

Alice: **nods quickly… too quickly**

Emmet: Rosalie and I… uh… wanted to see it too! Ta!

All: **Run Away**

Carlisle and Esme watched their "Foster Kids" evacuate the room.

Carlisle chuckled. "What do you think they've done this time?"

"Nothing worse than normal, I hope," Esme said, unable to keep a smile off her face.

Carlisle mock frowned. "I hope the damage won't cost too much."

Esme grinned evilly (I know, hard to picture), picking up on the joke, "Yes, and then we'd have to make Emmet get a job!"

There was a strangled scream of horror from the TV room.

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed! I know some wanted some Edward Bella fluff, but I apologize, I can't really write fluff. But, you can all just imagine it! 'Kay? **

**Next Chapter, by a unanimous vote, the Cullens and Bella are off to a _new_ amusement park! **

**So there'll be a:**

**_New_ Park**

**_New_ Rides**

**_New _Faces**

**_New_ Dangers**

**_New_ stunts and**

**_New_ Enemies! DUN DUN DUN!**


	17. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm sorry to say that this is the last time I'll be posting on this story… but then it's on to the sequel! The sequel shall be called 'Another Day,Another Park'and will be up as soon as possible. **

**Note about this part. I won't be identifying the voices until the end author's note. If it gets too frustrating, you can scroll to the bottom and find out who's who first. I hope it's not too confusing. **

Epilogue

The following morning, at 4:00 AM, one of the amusement park workers entered the ticket booth. Inside on the desk, they found an unmarked tape.

The worker cocked his head curiously, than stuck the tape into the tape player that the park kept handy for times such as these.

Then, the worker hit the play button, and a voice started, clearly someone trying to disguise their voice:

Voice1: "_Is this thing on? **Tap Tap** Hello? Hellooooooo! Oh, yes, there's the little red light. Ok. Yo! Greetings manager of the amusement park, conductors, park owners, and so forth, this is a recording by… uh… Mr. anonymous to…_

Voice in back ground: _Are you recording your apology yet? We want it on their desk tomorrow morning-_

Voice1:_ Yes! I'm doing it right now! And don't say my name! They might try to track me… Ok, eavesdropper is gone… now where was I? Oh yes, of course. I, Mr. anonymous, have recorded said recording, so I can say… so I can say… **gulp**_

Voice2: _Come on, you can do it._

Voice1: _I don't know if I can!_

Voice2: _It's easy! Repeat after me: I, Mr. Anonymous **cough-to-cover-laugh**_

Voice1: _I, mr. anonymous. And don't laugh at the name, 'kay? It's cool._

voice2: _Right… anyhow… 'would like to now say'_

Voice1: _Right…anyhow… would like to now say_

voice2: _Hey you were just s'posed to say the last part! Oh, whatever… I'm sorry._

Voice1: _Whatever are you sorry for, Rose?_

voice2: _Ugh._

Voice3: _Cool! Is he working on that thing that Es-_

Voice1: _Don't say her name! They'll track us down!_

voice3: _whoah. Chill Em-_

Voice2: _-ily! Chill, Emily!_

Voice1: _I'm a girl?_

Voice2: _uh, no. You just have a really unfitting name_

Voice1: oh… _ok…_

Voice2: _You're stalling too much. I'm leaving._

Voice1: _Don't gooooo!_

**Footsteps walking away**

Voice: _oh sob. Better just get this over with_

**Footsteps coming**

Voice4: _Oh, hey guys, what's up?_

Voice3: _Hiya Be-_

Voice1: _thany! Hi Bethany!_

Voice 4: _My name's Bethany?_

Voice: _**through clenched teeth** yes it is_

**Momentary silence**

Voice4: _Oh, I see. Well, good luck._

Voice1: _This is getting to be too weird… ok. I will apologize now. I'm…I'm… I'm… plain unable to bring myself to say it!_

Voice3: _You can do it, Emily._

Voice1: _Growl. **Very fast:** I'm sorry for damaging some of your equipment and I will save enough money for you to fix it so long as you don't report it. **Deep breath **'kay?_

Voice1: _That's all. Cheerio!_

The worker shook his head. Weird kid. Actually this kid was even weirder than that one last week with the spiky green hair. Hmm…

**Author's Note: Sorry that was so short, but there wasn't much else to write. Here's who's who:**

**Voice1: Emmet**

**Voice in the Background: Esme**

**Voice2: Rosalie**

**Voice3: Jasper**

**Voice4: Bella**

**Wow! This is my first ever fanfic that I've finished. :Does victory dance/jig: **

**I hope you liked this enough that you'll read the sequel :D **


End file.
